Aprendiendo a ser padres
by Asile-chan
Summary: ¿Como controlas a una pequeña niña con cara tan angelical como su madre pero con un caracter tan i como el insoportable como el de su padre ? en otros tiempos Ayato simplemente hubiese regalado a la niña a alguien mas al ver lo dificil que era lidiar con ella, pero este pequeña tenia algo especial que le impedia dejarla..."Era su hija!"
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo Uno (Introducción)**

 **El embarazo "sorpresa."**

 **Aca asile-chan con una nueva historia de esta hermosa pareja, tenía tiempo pensando en escribir sobre ellos y esto fue lo que salió, disfrútenlo! Les prometo actualizar pronto :3.**

En la mansión Sakamaki se respiraba el amor en el aire, o al menos así era para cierto vampiro pelirojo que desde hace ya un par de meses había declarado su amor a Yui, la rubia que había venido a revolucionar a todos los miembros del clan Sakamaki con su gran corazón e inocencia. Y de todos ellos, quienes con el tiempo la fueron queriendo de a poco, Ayato fue el que gano su corazón. Por muy ególatra e infantil que fuese a veces, Yui miraba en el al ser que merecía su amor y con quien pensaba para pasar el resto de sus días.

Y claro está, una pareja de jóvenes viviendo bajo el mismo techo por muy inocente que sea ella o muy inexperto que sea él, llegaría en algún momento a llevar su relación al segundo nivel, a consumarse como una sola persona y a unirse de manera definitiva. Y eso fue justo lo que paso esa tarde de marzo en la que, por azares del destino quedaron solos, dándole la pauta a la pareja para estar juntos y cometer el acto.

FLASHBACK

-A-ayato-kun los demás pueden aparecer en cualquier momento—decía una apenada pero igualemente exitada Yui cuando Ayato lamia su cuello y con sus manos masajeaba sus pechos—

-Tranquila Yu-i—dijo enfantizando las letras de su nombre de manera sumamente provocadora—Tardaran mucho en llegar, pero yo, no puedo esperar más, quiero sentirte Yui, me vuelve loco el aroma que tu piel despide y necesito probarte—Dijo acercándose a su cuello de nuevo para seguir lamiendola y besándola. Yui poco a poco fue cediendo ante su contacto y perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, terminando asi entregándole a Ayato su virginidad y todas sus nuevas experiencias.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de esa primera vez, ambos buscaban la oportunidad adecuada para tener un momento íntimo, cosa que sucedió varias veces más, lo que a decir verdad los hacia sumamente felices.

Pero esa felicidad tuvo un precio para la joven pareja, pues pocas semanas después de su último encuentro intimo con Ayato, Yui empezó a sentir mareos y nauseas. Ella no era ninguna ignorante y supo desde ese momento que estaba embarazada, pero para estar del todo segura fue y compro una prueba de embarazo.

Al dar positivo, Yui no podía haber sido más feliz, un hijo de su amado Ayato era algo que la llenaba por completo, si, ella era muy feliz, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ayato y los demás vampiros que Vivian en la casa.

Asi que decidió reunirlos a todos, alegando que tenía un anuncio que hacerles, y al estar ya los 6 vampiros al tanto de sus palabras, comenzó:

-Etto yo, no sé cómo decirles esto—decía y movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-Teddy, Yui hace cosas raras con sus manos—decía Kanato a su inseparable osito de peluche.

-TSK solo dilo—decía un impaciente Subaru.—

-Yo.. jumm estoy- hablaba Yui y no sabía de que manera terminar la frase.—

-Espero que el hijo de Ore-sama no salga tan indeciso como su madre—hablo Ayato dejando a Yui boquiabierta por lo que acababa de decir, acaso, ¿él lo sabia?—

-Los genes no mienten, posiblemente será justo así, o un verdadero egocéntrico como tú—dijo Reiji acomodando sus anteojos.—

-¿Que? Reiji,¿ tu..tú lo sabes?—Pregunto Yui sin poder creerlo, ella apenas y se había dado cuenta ese mismo dia.—

-Waa bitch-chan, todos en la casa sabemos que estas en cinta, llevas ya 2 semanas de gestación, o al menos desde ese tiempo es que hemos empezado a sentir el poder de esa nueva vida que proviene de tu vientre.— menciono Laito dejando conmocionada a Yui, Todos lo sabían ya! Y no solo eso, nadie se le había ocurrido decírselo, eran verdaderamente unos insensantos.—

-Pero yo apenas me he dado cuenta hoy, ¿Cómo es que no me dijeron nada?—decia Yui levantándose enojada.

-Pensamos que lo sabias, es tu cuerpo después de todo—Hablo un despreocupado Shu.

-Yaaaa son unos insensibles—les grito Yui yéndose a su habitación, las hormonas del embarazo deben de ser realmente potentes.

Detrás de ella salió un preocupado Ayato al ver la reacción de Yui por el simple hecho no haberle dicho que estaba embarazada.

La siguió todo el camino hasta su recamara, y ella, que se negaba siquiera a mirarlo, cerró la puerta con fuerza y le puso llave. Pero para su mala suerte, se olvido que estaba conviviendo con vampiros, quienes no tenían ningún problema en usar su tele transportación para entrar a la habitación sin problema, lo cual, hizo sin duda Ayato.

-Vete Ayato-kun, no quiero verte—decia Yui mientras empezaba a sollozar; había estado tan nerviosa por contarles a todos sobre su embarazo y los insensibles lo sabían y no se habían molestado en decirle, ¿acaso solo para ella eso era algo especial? Ni siquiera Ayato le había comentado nada, y eso le dolía demasiado.

-Yui por favor calmate, llevas al hijo de Ore… digo a nuestro hijo adentro y puedes dañarlo llorando así—decía Ayato suavemente intentando tranquilizar a la rubia.

-A ti ni siquiera te importa que yo tenga un hijo!—le grito Yui y Ayato se sorprendió por sus palabras—Lo sabias, todos lo sabían y nadie me lo dijo, ¿sabes lo ilusionada que estaba al enterarme? Y como tonta pensé que a ti también te alegraría, pero tú ya sabias de mi situación y nunca dijiste nada, pero no te preocupes, cuidare de este bebe yo sola, sin ayuda de ninguno de ustedes.—

Las palabras de Yui lastimaron profundamente a Ayato ¿Cómo ella creía que a él no le importaba su hijo? Demonios! Él la amaba, y amaría también a su pequeño bebe, el fruto del amor que ellos dos se profesaron una y otra vez. Ayato quiso en ese momento gritarle y preguntarle de donde había sacado pensamientos tan estúpidos, pero si lo hacia Yui solo se sentiría peor, y en su estado podría llegar a ser peligroso. Así que opto por calmarse, luego la atrajo a él a pesar de la resistencia que ella ponía y la abrazo; le demostró todo el amor que sentía por ella en ese abrazo tan protector y tierno. Luego, cuando ella ya estaba un poco más tranquila, la guio hasta su cama y se sentó, colocándola en su regazo; Yui inmediatamente se sonrojo, a pesar de todo lo que Ayato y ella habían vivido, sentir tal nivel de ternura del pelirrojo hacia ella la hacía ponerse nerviosa así como en sus primeros días juntos.

-Tontita, ¿de dónde sacas ideas tan locas? –Le preguntaba Ayato con ternura—Te amo Yui, y amo que estes embarazada y saber que dentro de poco tendremos un pequeño bebe tan tierno e inocente como tú—Yui lo miro sorprendida ante las palabras dichas por el.

-Ayato-kun yo, lo siento; me sentí muy mal cuando me dijeron que todos en casa ya sabían sobre mi embarazo, pensé que a nadie le importaba, ni siquiera a ti. Y yo…-Yui ya no podía seguir, pues de nuevo sentía que sus lágrimas caian.

-Ya, ya Yui, perdóname por haberte hecho sentir tan mal, pensé que tú ya lo sabias también, hay muchas cosas de los humanos que aun no comprendo, las vampiras se dan cuenta de su embarazo desde el primer dia, y pensé que los humanos también era así—decia ayato un poco apenado, odiaba ver llorar a su amada, y más al saber que era el quien la hacía sentir así.

-Esta todo bien Ayato-kun, ambos nos equivocamos, la próxima vez intentare no dejarme llevar por mis emociones—hablaba la rubia ya tranquila.

-Te amo Yui, te aseguro que iré cambiando y pondré más atención a los humanos para no hacerte pasar algo asi de nuevo—Le contesto Ayato mientras la abrazaba de nuevo y sonreía al ver a su amada Rubia ya mejor.—Pero dime, cuando dijiste la próxima vez,¿ te referías a que piensas tener más hijos con Ore-Sama? Vaya Yui eres insaciable—decia con cierta pizca de picardia mientras miraba como Yui se paró de repente para intentar contradecir lo que había dicho y no quedar como una pervertida. Eso era justo lo que él amaba de ella, esa forma tan dulce de comportarse y su manera tan tierna e inocente de ser .


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo Dos**

 **Meses de Embarazo**

 **Al ver lo bien aceptada que fue esta historia por todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, decidí actualizar rápidamente; una disculpa por hacerlo a estas horas de la noche, pero actualice mis otras dos historias también :3**

 **Para los amantes del Ulquiorra x Orihime o del Nanami xTomoe los invito a ver mis otras historias: "Conexión" y "Las flores que nos unen".**

 **Besos! Asile-chan**

Después de todo lo que paso con la noticia del embarazo "sorpresa" cuya única sorprendida fue la misma Yui al saber que todos los demás miembros del clan Sakamaki ya estaban enterados debido a sus poderes, los meses fueron pasando rápidamente para la rubia, el emocionado futuro padre y los alegres futuros tíos. Pues aunque siempre demostraron ser vampiros fríos y sádicos, desde que Yui salió embarazada cumplían todos sus caprichos y la consentían muchísimo, además que la sobreprotegían de todo y todos, siempre se turnaban para cuidarla en todo momento, y aunque a Ayato no le hacía gracia ver a sus hermanos cerca de su amada rubia, debía de admitir que eran de gran ayuda en los momentos en que el por cualquier motivo no podía estar a su lado, momentos que podía contar con una sola mano, pero oportunidades que le pasara algo malo igualmente.

Para Yui era algo extraño ver a los hermanos con ese cambio tan radical hacia ella, pero claro que no le desagradaba, podían ser algo intensos, pero disfrutaba de tenerlos cerca y llevarse bien con ellos. Si se trataba de ella, quien poco a poco había ganado su cariño y quien llevaba al primer bebe de la futura generación Sakamaki, ellos podían convertirse en unos verdaderos caballeros, pero de igual forma harían pagar a cualquiera que osara a tocarla. Y eso lo demostraron bien en ese incidente que un par de compañeros de Instituto protagonizaron.

FLASHBACK

Yui tenía ya 5 meses de embarazo y por ende, su pequeño estomago resaltaba con el uniforme, si fuera por los Sakamaki, ella ya se habría retirado para descansar tranquilamente en casa, pero, a petición de ella, se decidió que seguiría asistiendo a clases hasta que su embarazo se lo permitiera.

Se miraba sumamente hermosa a los ojos de Ayato con ese pequeño bultito que resaltaba tan bien con cualquier ropa que usara, se sentía orgulloso de ser el primero de sus hermanos en engendrar a un heredero, pero más por haberlo hecho con la persona que ama y que lo ama.

Él nunca puso atención a los demás estudiantes del instituto o al qué dirán, No se relacionaba con nadie que no fuese su familia, los chicos le tenían envidia y las chicas lo perseguían al igual que a los demás del miembro del clan Sakamaki, pero para el todos eran inferiores y no merecían su atención, asi que era de esperar que a pesar de ser muy celoso con todo lo que respecta a su amada nunca hablo nada sobre que el hijo que esperaba Yui era suyo, y a pesar de que le hubiese gustado tenerla cerca de él y mimarla a toda hora, Reiji le advirtió que dejara los romanticismos para la casa y que se comportara apropiadamente.

Pero fue el constante bullicio que comenzo alrededor de Yui cuando estaba en el único lugar en que los Sakamaki no podían seguirla: "El baño de chicas" el que hizo a Ayato prestarle atención a todos esos seres inferiores.

…Dentro del Baño de Chicas…

-Vaya, la protegida de los Sakamaki esta en cinta—mencionaba una compañera de salón de Yui y los trillizos sin imaginarse que la propia Yui estaba ahí oyéndola dentro de uno de los baños, al estar embarazada tenía que ir constantemente.

-Si, pero me da curiosidad de quien será ese bastardo—dijo otra que la acompañaba y a Yui le rompió el corazón que llamaran asi a su bebe, pero nada podía hacer, quería salir y gritarles, pero sabía que si se exaltaba pondría en riesgo la vida de su amado bebito, asi que se limito a salir con los ojos un poco rojos por no parar de llorar y ver a las dos chicas, quienes se quedaron petrificadas al percatarse que ella había oído todo, pero no se inmutaron, quisieron seguir molestando a la pobre Rubia y la siguieron hasta fuera del baño. El pasillo ya estaba solo debido a que habían tocado para ir a clases, asi que no habría ningún Sakamaki cuidando a Yui.

-Yui!—decia una fingiendo inocencia—Dinos ya! ¿De quien es ese pequeño bastardo que llevas dentro?

-Si, dinos Yui, no pudo haber sido ningún Hermano Sakamaki, aunque andes con ellos, aun asi no eres lo suficiente para ninguno de ellos—Secundaba la otra chica burlándose-¿Qué idiota te conseguiste para que te hiciera el favor?—decia y reia, cuando de repente apareció otro chico, compañero de Reiji y Shu.

-Ya! Dejen a la pobre embarazada en paz—decia el chico—pero que decepcion, una chica tan linda como tu y no pude ser yo el primero en probarte—dijo con un aire pervertido; Yui se sentía asustada y dolida y no sabia que hacer, quería simplemente callarlos a todos y desaparecer. No sabia donde estaban los chicos cuando mas los necesitaba, y, cuando creyo que todo estaba perdido, pues las chicas seguían parloteando, alguien la sujeto por detrás y la levanto presionándola contra su pecho; ese calor era familiar, nunca podría confundirlo; "Era Ayato!" su amado Ayato había aparecido, y al sentirse cerca de el lloro, por todo lo que sentía dentro.

-Ustedes, Idiotas ¿Cómo han llamado al hijo de Ore-sama y a su amada novia? ¿Acaso quieren morir?—les dijo el pelirrojo totalmente molesto, uno de los chicos del grado de Reiji le había dicho que su hermano lo buscaba, y el, aunque no creyo mucho en eso, pensó que era algo relacionado a Yui, asi que fue mientras ella permanecia en el baño. Grave error dejarla sola, ese idiota lo engaño y al volver vio justo el momento en que esos chicos comenzaron a molestar a su amada Yui, pero por órdenes de Reiji quien estaba con el, junto a sus otros hermanos, tuvo que quedarse quieto hasta el momento indicado, cuando todo había sido grabado para llevarlo al director.

-A-Ayato-kun nosotras no—no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Subaru la interrumpio.

-Son unos imbéciles, molestando a nuestra protegida—decía mientras le daba un golpe a la pared y hacia un hueco, cosa que puso nerviosos a los agresores de Yui.

-Cal-calmate por favor—chillaba la otra chica, pues el chico estaba petrificado y no podía hablar siquiera—no nos hagas daño.

-Tontitas, no les haremos nada—decia Laito de manera sensual mientras se acercó mas a ellas—Nada más que enseñarles una buena lección para que en sus vidas no vuelva a meterse con Yui-chan—eso ultimo lo hizo con un tono tan serio que las chicas temblaron de miedo.

-Teddy, deberíamos desaparecer a las chicas y al tonto que molestan a Yui-chan y a nuestro querido sobrino—decía Kanato a su Peluche, siempre con su macabra forma de hablar, que no hizo mas que hacer llorar a los 3 agresores.

-Dejen de llorar, o los matare por no dejarme escuchar la lista de canciones que estoy preparando para mi futuro sobrino—decía Shu pendiente de su MP3.

-Les dare la oportunidad de redimirse y pedirle de rodillas perdón a Yui por el mal rato que le hicieron pasar, o, aténganse a las consecuencias: serán usados como mis conejillos de indias para experimentos crueles.—decia Reiji con esa mirada siniestra tan característica de el mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Los chicos no tardaron en ponerse de rodillas y pedirle perdón una y otra vez mientras ella seguía aferrada a Ayato sin siquiera verlos, después de un rato Reiji les dio la orden de desaparecer y corrieron como nunca en su vida, alejándose de ahí a toda velocidad, pero claro que eso no terminaría aun, mientras Ayato consolaba a Yui, Reiji llevaba la cinta al director y los demás se encargaban de difundir una copia que Reiji les dio en cada sección haciendo a todos verla y advirtiéndoles que sucedía si alguien se metia con su querida Yui. Claro que luego de eso, a ninguno le dio animo de hacerle un desaire a la rubia.

Y esque, por mas blandos que pudieran ponerse al enterarse que serán tios, una cosa es segura: "Nadie que se meta con su clan o en especial con Yui y su futuro sobrino saldría inmune, lo harian pagar con su vida si era necesario".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

" **La llegada del bebe Sakamaki"**

 **Asile-chan con la 3 parte de esta historia de uno de mis couples favoritos: 3**

 **A leer!**

 **PD: "lady-saintiasailor" me encanto tu review querida lectora, besos!**

Sin contar ese mal rato que algunos compañeros de instituto le hicieron pasar a Yui, el embarazo fue relativamente calmado. Claro que como cualquier embarazada paso todas las etapas mientras los meses iban avanzando; etapas tales como las náuseas, los antojos, el peso de mas, la continua necesidad de ir al baño y el estado sumamente delicado y sentimental, esto último fue un gran desafío para los Sakamaki, ya que al haber sido Yui siempre tan tierna y tranquila, verla llorar por que se le cayó la cuchara del helado o enojarse por cosas tontas los desconcertó enormemente y los hizo agotar hasta la última gota de paciencia y comprensión que podían tener, pues por muy intensa que fuera, al final de todo era algo "normal" y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a reclamarle nada de nada.

Aunque a veces no es necesario ningún reclamo, con una simple palabra fuera de lugar todo puede descontrolarse.

FLASHBACK

-Nee Yui, ya es tarde, solo decídete por algo y vámonos—decia un impaciente Ayato, que ya llevaban 45 minutos esperando a que la rubia decidiera que vestido llevar a la cena de gala a la cual habían sido "Invitados" (Obligados-bajo-amenaza-de-su-padre) a ir; ya todos estaban listos, pero ella aun estaba indecisa entre un vestido rojo largo con abertura en la espalda y pedrería al frente, o un vestido negro igual de largo un poco escotado y con detalles de brillantina en la parte inferior.

-Espera Ayato-kun, solo quiero decidir cual se me ve mejor—contesto ella desde el vestidor.

-Ambos se ven iguales—dijo el pelirrojo, pues para el ella se miraba preciosa en ambos vestidos—Cualquiera servirá—dijo al final.

-¿Osea que no importa?—dijo Yui con la voz quebrada y desde ahí Ayato supo que todo iría mal—Ayato-kun tú.. Eres un insensible!—Le grito aun dentro—Vete! Váyanse sin mí, al final no importa ¿No?—fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a llorar como si le hubiese pasado la peor cosa en la vida.

Ayato se preocupó e intento abrir el vestidor, pero se percató que ella estaba apoyada en la puerta y que si era muy brusco podría golpearla, así que opto por hablarle una y otra vez intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella no cedía.

Después de media hora subió el resto del clan a ver el motivo de la tardanza, pero al observar a Ayato, el auto denominado "Ore-sama", cuyo orgullo era más alto que el Monte Everest rogándole de rodillas y casi al borde de las desesperación a Yui quien seguía dentro del vestidor, decidieron mejor retirarse y avisar que no se presentarían a la cena; pues aunque sabían que su padre los castigaría duramente, nada sería más perturbador para todos ellos como lo fue ver al más egocéntrico de la familia comportarse de tal manera por la rubia. Definitivamente algo tendría que haber pasado para que llegara a tal estado, pero desde entonces descubrieron, que una embarazada tenía más poder que cualquier otro humano.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aun con todo lo que un embarazo pudo significar tanto para la embarazada como para los inexpertos vampiros que la rodean, fue una experiencia que nunca olvidarían y sin ellos saberlo, los iría preparando para recibir al futuro bebe, cuyo sexo aun desconocían, pues los futuros padres decidieron que sería un sorpresa.

Y al no tener conocimiento de si sería una chica o un chico, los vampiros compraron regalos de ambos sexos y hasta apostaron por que sexo tendría, Ayato, Kanato y Subaru apostaron a que seria una linda niña, dulce y delicada como su madre; Reiji, Laito, y Shu, decían que sería un gran chico apuesto y con los aires de superioridad que todo Sakamaki poseía.

.

.

Ya al llegar la semana en la que estaría programada el parto, todos parecían ansiosos en la casa Sakamaki, los chicos se turnaban para cuidar a Yui aun cuando dormía para que así en el momento en que sus dolores empezaran, las enfermeras y doctores la trataran y no se corriera ningún riesgo.

Pasaron así los 6 primeros días de la semanas, siempre a la espera, y releyendo el libro que Reiji les ordeno que memorizaran a todos (Incluyendo a Yui) "Que esperar cuando se está esperando" ellos ya se lo sabían de memoria, al igual que otros más que iban leyendo para aprender sobre cada etapa que Yui paso en su embarazo, pero los nervios les impedían pensar en buscar un libro nuevo.

Y es que no fue hasta el séptimo día en medio de la hora del Almuerzo que Yui empezó a experimentar los dolores de parto. Todos estabas alrededor de la mesa cuando vieron su cara de dolor y sabían que el futuro miembro de los Sakamaki venía en camino, así que en cuestión de minutos la llevaron a su habitación y tenían a todo el ejército de doctores en casa para que diera a luz.

Fue un parto relativamente largo, de casi 8 horas en que todos, incluso el futuro padre, tenían prohibido entrar a la habitación y no tenían tampoco noticias de Yui. Ya estaban empezando a impacientarse y preocuparse, pero justo salió una enfermera a darles la noticia:

-Señor Sakamaki—dijo y todos se levantaron—Perdon, Ayato Sakamaki—dijo la enfermera apenada—puede entrar a ver a su novia—termino y el pelirrojo fue tan rápidamente que casi se cae en los escalones por la prisa.

Al llegar pudo vislumbrar a Yui recostada en la cama y teniendo en sus brazos a un hermoso bebe, cuando ella lo vio, le sonrió tiernamente y le hizo gestos para que se acercase más; ya todos los médicos iban de salida para darles privacidad y el al estar ya a su lado beso su frente y vio más de cerca al bebe que su amada sostenía: Su Hija.

Era una niña con ojos tan verdes como los de él; no tenia cabello aun así que no sabía que color seria, pero sus facciones eran tan delicadas como las de su madre, era sumamente perfecta, era la princesa que el pelirrojo había estado esperando por meses, y que, en segundos se ganó su corazón.

-Sayumi—dijo Yui robándose la atención de Ayato-¿Qué te parece el nombre Ayato-kun?

-Mi princesita,-dijo diciendo el significado del nombre de su hija—Le queda sumamente perfecto—finalizo tomando en brazos a su pequeña princesita, apenas llevaba un par de minutos con ella y ya sentía que la amaba.

Despues de un rato entraron los demás sakamaki, quienes, aunque iban hablando sobre quien gano la apuesta, pues los médicos les habían dicho que era una niña, se olvidaron de todo en el momento que vieron a su pequeña sobrina, esa niña hermosa, esa princesita con el poder de robar el corazón de quien la viera.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

" **La pequeña princesita de los Sakamaki"**

 **Holis :3 aca Asile-chan con otro cap.**

 **Espero les guste queridos lectores**

Con la pequeña nueva integrante de los Sakamaki en casa, el hogar de los antes tan siniestros vampiros tenia un aire especial y unico; estaba mas iluminado e incluso estaba adaptado para que la pequeña Sayumi no se lastimara por accidente.

Era una familia sumamente sobreprotectora, Yui era la primera en mimarla, pero tambien le enseñaba con amor cuando hacia algo malo, pero de parte de su padre y sus tios la princesita solo recibia premios y amor hiciera lo que hiciera.

Aun era una bebe, pero tenia ya un caracter fuerte; lloraba cada que algo no le gustaba y sabia de que forma convencer a los demas de darle lo que queria.

Recibia tambien muchas visitas y regalos de su abuelo Karl Heinz, quien la conocio por primera vez cuando tenia apenas una semana de vida. El rey de los vampiros sucumbio ante el encanto de la pequeña y quedo tan enamorado de ella que la visitaba al menos una o dos veces por mes.

.

.

Con la pequeña Sayumi en casa el tiempo se iba volando; iba creciendo en edad y en hermosura con cada año que pasaba, y todo el que la conocia iba amandola tambien mas y mas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña bebe cumpliria ya sus 5 años, ademas que dentro de pocos dias empezaria tambien a estudiar el preescolar; iria junto a otros vampiros a una escuela privada no muy lejos de donde vivian.

Su enseñanza por supuesto que comenzo en casa, pero Yui queria que tambien se relacionara con otros niños vampiros de su edad. Pero cabe destacar que convencer de esto a los 6 vampiros sobreprotectores y celosos que tenia en casa fue tarea una tarea dificil.

FLASHBACK

POV YUI

Aprovechando que Sayumi dormia y que todos estaban reunidos en la sala, planeando que se haria para el siguiente cumpleaños de mi pequeña hija; pues años anteriores habiamos ido de viaje: conociendo Walt Disney, el caribe, Los parques tematicos en Europa y la Isla Jeju en Corea del Sur; decidi darles una idea totalmente diferente y hablarles a su vez de lo bueno que seria para Sayumi entrar a un preescolar.

-Chicos,-dije y todos me vieron—¿que tal si este año le hacemos a Sayumi una fiesta aqui en la mansion, con otros niños de su edad?—parecia que mi idea era totalemente descabellada, pues me miraron como si fuera una broma—tambien he pensando que debiria empezar a asistir al colegio imperial de vampiros para poder conocer a otros niños y comience a llevarse con alguien mas ademas de su familia, ella es bastante extrovertida y tiene el caracter de Ayato, es fuerte e inteligente y no le costara adaptarse—finalice y ellos empezaron a hablar:

-La hija de Ore-sama no puede juntarse con ninguno de esos escuincles—dijo Ayato, sabia que estaria en contra pero no me daria por vencida.

-Son niños de renombre tambien, estaria con personas de su nivel—odiaba hablar asi, pues para mi todos valian lo mismo, pero para Ayato y los demas la cosa era diferente y pense que tal vez asi accederian.

-Sayumi no puede juntarse con esos niños, ella es mucho mejor que ellos, ¿verdad Teddy?—dijo Kanato.

-Yui, se lo que quieres pero mi sobrina no recibira mejor educacion que la que nosotros le damos, es una experta en musica a su edad y aprendio a leer rapidamente—hablo ahora Reiji mientras acomodaba sus gafas, todos le enseñabamos a Sayumi diversas materias, pero Reiji era el maestro principal, ella amaba aprender con el y el estaba encantado de tenerla como alumna.

-Ademas, no soportaria que mi Sayumi este tan lejos por tanto tiempo—hablo Laito indignado siempre sobreactuando.

-Chicos deberian entender a Yui—hablo Shu que estaba recostada en el sofa.

-No seas tonto Shu ¿Que tiene de bueno que la pequeña reina estudie con otros mocosos?—decia Subaru, para todos era la princesita, pero para Subaru era mas como la reina de todos ellos.

-Mirense, todos estudiamos en casa, somos unos inadaptados porque no se nos permitia ni relacionarnos entre nosotros, es diferente porque Sayumi tiene nuestro apoyo, pero aun asi necesita saber que es relacionarse con niños de su edad. Ella es perfecta y enamora a quien la ve, no tendra problema alguno en adaptarse.— termino de hablar Shu.

Todos los demas vampiros se quedaron pensando en las palabras del mayor del clan, y al cabo de un rato decidieron aceptar.

-Puede que funcione—dijo Reiji.

-Aun no me gusta pero ya que,-dijo Laito.

-Teddy dice que lo intentemos—hablo Kanato.

-TSK veremos que pasa—dijo subaru.

Todos dieron su punto a favor excepto Ayato, amaba a nuestra hija y, de ambos, ella tenia mas parecido a él; saco mi cabello rubio y fisicamente sus facciones eran iguales a la mias, pero tenia tambien los hermoso ojos verdes de su padre y su caracter fuerte, era igual de altanera y egolatra que él, pues a su corta edad ya sabía el poder que tenia de enamorar a cualquiera que la viera, pues era sumamente hermosa, como un angel, pero con el caracter de una diosa que sabe que todo lo que pida se le sera concedido.

Entiendo su negativa a tenerla lejos, pero tambien entiendo que su amor lo ciega muchas veces y espero que acepte, pues si no lo hace, todo estara perdido, no importa si los demas estan de acuerdo, si Ayato se niega no podremos mandar a Sayumi, pues se que él hará hasta lo imposible porque no pase.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos y todos seguiamos con la vista en él, a la expectativa de que diria:

-Bien, pero si mi pequeña Sayumi se queja una sola vez de que no quiere ir, la sacaremos de ahi inmediatamente y no se volvera a hablar mas.—dijo y yo lo abrace contenta de que hubiese aceptado, era algo dificil para él, pero valdria la pena.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

POV NORMAL

Aunque a la pobre Rubia le costo convencer a los vampiros, al final lo logro y para animarlos y agradecerles les dejo salir todo lo que quisieran con la pequeña Sayumi y dejarles elegir todo lo que ella llevaria al colegio, claro mientras la niña accediera a los gustos de sus tios, que iban desde lo extravagante hasta lo super sofisticado; su hijita no tenia absolutamente ninguna prenda normal por asi decirlo, todos eran vestidos o trajes hechos a la medida o comprados en las mejores boutiques del lugar y de alrededor del mundo ( esos los conseguian al viajar o mayormente por el rey de los vampiros que viajaba mas a menudo). Era lo "minimo" segun los vampiros, que una pequeña princesa como ella debe tener, pues verdaderamente no era una princesita porque su nombre asi lo decia ni porque su familia la tratara asi, sino porque lo era, su abuelo era el rey, al retirarse aun no se tenia decidido quien ocuparia ese cargo, Ayato o Shu serian los mas indicados por su posicion de haber tenido al hijo primogenito de la siguiente generacion de Sakamaki o por ser el mayor, pero ambos se negaban a seguir con la jerarquia; pero fuese quien fuese el rey, Sayumi seria siempre la Princesa, la niña con mayor poder de todo el mundo de los vampiros.

Era bien sabido que los demas clanes y familias de la realeza vampirica tenian mucha envidia a toda la familia Sakamaki y a la pequeña por su tan elevada posicion,pero ninguno era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra en contra de alguno de ellos, ni siquiera por haber metido a una humana al clan y convertirla en la madre de la primogenita. Ellos tenian el poder suficiente para acabar con cualquiera que les resultara una molestia, y ese era un dato que todos conocian y temian.

Los Sakamaki sabian que era imposible que alguien tocara a su princesa, lo que fue un punto a favor para Yui y su idea de que ella estudiara con otros niños, aun temia que su padre o alguno de sus tios hiciera una locura como irla a sacar del colegio pero tendria que confiar en su palabra. Sayumi estaba emocionada por ir, y solo faltaba esperar a ver como saldria todo.


	5. capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

" **Primer dia de clases"**

 **Asile-chan reportándose con un nuevo cap, espero les guste y me dejen un hermoso review, esta de mis 3 historia es la que más vistos tiene, pero menos reviews**

 **Los amo!**

El tan esperado día llego, Sayumi estaba arreglandose para asitir al colegio imperial para vampiros, la pequeña estaba muy emocionada poniendose sus vestido verde con encajes y sus zapatos del mismo color pero con brillantes, ese era el color preferido de la pequeña princesa, y cabe mencionar que le quedaba realmente bien con su cabello rubio, piel palida y ojos esmeralda.

Yui y ella sonreian felices cuando bajaban por las escaleras, pero no todos en la casa compartían su alegría; en la sala se encontraron a 7 vampiros cabizbajos(Pues hasta el rey de los vampiros había llegado para presenciar el primer dia de clases de su nieta) esperando que Sayumi terminara de arreglarse para acompañarla, pero sabían que solo podrían llevarla hasta la puerta de lugar, de ahí en más iría solo con el director que se ofreció a recibirla y colocarla él mismo.

-Sayumi, no te vayas—decía Laito abrazando a la pequeña niña.

-Comportate, Laito—decía Reiji manteniendo la compostura aunque se sentía terrible por no ver a la pequeña toda la mañana.— Aprende mucho, pediré al colegio una copia de las clases que recibas y tendremos repaso por las tardes—dijo al final.

-Tío Laito, me despeinas—decia Sayumi intentando alejarlo un poco, amaba a sus tíos pero era muy vanidosa y no quería verse mal desde el primer día.— Lo haré Tio Reiji-sensei, y seré la mejor de la clase dentro de poco—le contesto a su tío y maestro.

-Teddy te extrañará mucho,-dijo Kanato mientras empezaba a llorar.

\- Tío Kanato, yo también los extrañare, pero volveré pronto—decía la mini rubia.

-Cuídate Princesa, y brilla, eres la hija del gran Ore-sama, y por ende eres la mejor—le dijo Ayato dándole un beso a su hija.—

-Papá, lo sé, soy la gran Sayumi-sama, no tienes que preocuparte—contesto la niña siempre con ese deje de egocentrismo que a ella y a su padre los caracterizaba.

-Si algún mocoso te molesta no dudes en decírmelo y lo acabaré—le decía Subaru, de todos era el más matón por decirlo así y no le importaba golpear a cualquiera que osara molestar a la reina en miniatura.

-Está bien tío Subaru, pero yo puedo defenderme sola—decía la chiquilla, él le había enseñado unas cuantas técnicas de defensa personal, solo por si alguna vez lo necesitaba.—

-Enorgullécenos, como lo haces siempre y demuéstrales todas tus dotes musicales—dijo Shu, se había enterado que el colegio tenía muchisimo prestigio en cuanto a música, y él le había enseñado a su sobrina todo lo que sabía, por lo que la niña ya era toda una experta.

-No lo dudes, los dejaré asombrados—decia la niña al mayor de sus tíos, y su segundo maestro principal.

-Lleva en alto el apellido de tu familia, como futura heredera Sakamaki, se que te será sencillo, pero aun así no te dejes llevar y esfuérzate—dijo su abuelo Karl mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo a su única nieta.

-Sere la mejor, no se preocupen, soy la indicada para demostrar lo grandes que somos los Sakamaki—dijo la princesa a su abuelo, verdaderamente era una niña muy confiada en si misma y tenía una auto estima grandísima,¿ y cómo no tenerla? Solo con su belleza puede dejar deslumbrado a cualquiera, ya si sumamos su inteligencia y su forma tan culta de actuar cuando la situación lo amerita la hace casi un ser divino, aunque claro su talón de Aquiles es el mismísimo que su padre y, aunque en menor grado, que el resto de su familia: su ego y orgullo del doble de tamaño que ella.

-Es hora de irnos—anuncio Yui, que se había mantenido al margen para dejar que todos se despidieran de la pequeña tanto como quisieran.

-Todos a la limusina—dijo Sayumi entusiasmada montándose en uno de los extravagantes vehículos de la familia Sakamaki y su familia la siguió. Se dirigieron así al colegio y en cuestión de unos 15 minutos estaban frente a las imponentes puertas del colegio imperial para vampiros, Sayumi y Yui salieron primero y los demás las seguían de cerca. Ya al llegar a la entrada de los infantes, a la pequeña Sayumi la esperaba un vampiro ya de bastante edad, pero aun asi con una apariencia bastante pulcra y pacífica.

-Usted debe ser Sayumi-sama – decía el señor haciendo una reverencia a la pequeña.—encantado de conocer a la heredera del gran clan Sakamaki, yo soy el director de esta institución y espero servirle fervientemente—termino de decir el hombre y saludo también a los padres y el resto de la familia.

-Cuide muy bien de nuestra pequeña—dijo Yui, ella fue la de la idea de traer a su pequeña hija al preescolar, pero aun así se sentía triste al ver que su pequeña iba creciendo—

-Con mi vida—fue lo que respondió el director—Ahora, déjeme guiarla hacia su salón, Hime-sama—dijo el hombre, para la pequeña, era muy común que en vez de decir su nombre, le llamaran por su título de princesa. Solo su familia podía decirle Sayumi simplemente, para todos los demás vampiros, ella tenía que ser llamada como su título lo requería.

La pequeña princesa entro acompañada del hombre al imponente edificio mientras miraba como su familia se quedaba fuera, saludándola con la mano mientras ella se alejaba.

POV AYATO

Mientras veía como mi pequeña Sayumi se alejaba, sentía una profunda tristeza por saber que no la veriamos hasta entrada las 3 de la tarde, puede que suene exagerado, pero ninguno de nosotros, a excepción de mi padre, se ha alejado de ella desde que nació, si no estaba con Yui o conmigo, la tenía alguno de sus tíos, pero teníamos la certeza que se encontraba cerca, en la misma mansión o en el jardín, o incluso de compras, pero rodeada de personas que darían su vida por ella; en cambio, no sabía que esperar en el colegio, nadie se atrevería a tocarla, pero aun asi era difícil sentirla lejos.

Cuando baje un poco mi vista logre ver que Yui sollozaba, debe de ser difícil para ella también, es su madre después de todo, la acerque a mí y la abrace para luego darnos la vuelta e irnos a casa a esperar la hora de la salida de la princesita de la mansión.

Ibamos tan silenciosamente que nadie se dio cuenta que solo 7 íbamos en total en la limusina, únicamente al llegar a casa y ver a todos entrar por la puerta, Reiji noto que cierto chico peli-morado faltaba:

-¿Dónde esta Kanato?—pregunto y todos vimos alrededor buscándolo y llamándole.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo vi en la limusina—reacciono Yui—

-Diablos, este chico se quedó en el colegio—dijo Shu y enseguida fuimos a subirnos de nuevo a la limusina para ir en su búsqueda.

"¿Qué estará pensando hacer ese niño?" Me pregunte preocupado de que hiciera algo tonto. Ash Kanato, no hagas ninguna estupidez. Si arruinas el primer día de clases de Sayumi, te odiara por mucho tiempo, mi pequeña tiene el mismísimo carácter difícil que yo, así que no me es difícil saber cómo reaccionaría si alguien la abochorna en su nuevo colegio.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **Sayumi y compañía.**

 **Nuevo cap Dulzuras,espero les guste, pues estoy arriesgandome el pellojo para subirlo aunque estoy en clases XD**

 **Besos**

 **Asile-chan**

POV AYATO

El camino al colegio fue aun mas corto por toda la prisa que llevabamos, ansiosos de saber que era lo que Kanato estaba haciendo, y porque no se montó a la limusina.

Al llegar entramos por la puerta principal y lo buscamos a los alrededores, parece que alguien le aviso al Director, pues lo vimos acercarse a nosotros un poco agitado preguntandonos que cuál era el motivo de nuestra visita:

-Señores y señora Sakamaki, ¿Que los trae por aquí?—nos dijo.

-Disculpe, ¿por casualidad no ha visto a un chico con cabello morado que nos acompañaba antes?—le preguntó Yui.

-Disculpe señora Sakamaki, pero nadie me ha informado sobre ningún chico así, creo que están hablando de Kanato-sama, y, al ser él dudo que sea fácil pasarlo por alto; pero ahora mismo pondré a todos los guardias del lugar a buscarlo—dijo el director.

\- No se moleste, Director; mi hijo al parecer se quedo por error en el colegio cuando nos ibamos, solo venimos a recogerlo—Habló Karl, sea la situacion que sea, guardar las apariencias es lo mas importante para el viejo Karl; en otra ocasión lo hubiese contradecido y aceptado la ayuda del director, pero al tratarse del colegio de mi princesa, lo mejor es pasar desapercibidos para que Sayumi no se enterara.

-Lo haremos rapidamente y nos marcharemos para evitar inconvenientes—dijo Reiji—gracias por su ofrecimiento de igual manera—finalizo y el hombre hizo una referencia y se alejo de nosotros, nadie podia llevarle la contraria a un Sakamaki, y aunque era tedioso ser miembro de la realeza vampirica, en estos momentos es cuando más miraba las ventajas.

Era un colegio verdaderamente grande, así que decidimos separarnos y buscarlo; Yui, Laito y yo nos dirigimos a la parte norte del lugar mientras Subaru, Shu, Reiji y nuestro padre irían al sur. Pasamos por varios pasillo y salones antes de poder divisarlo; y, para nuestra suerte (o mala suerte) Sayumi lo acompañaba, Junto a ellos estaban otros niños solo un poco mayores que ella, dos de ellos de rodillas, pidiendole perdón por quién sabe qué. Y el otro, del lado de mi hija,solo observando todo. Nos acercamos a ellos y Yui habló:

-Sayumi, Kanato, ¿Que ha pasado?—dijo mientras se acercaba para descubrir qué era lo que sucedia, detrás de ella nos encontrabamos Laito y yo; él avisandole por telefono a los demás que los habíamos encontrado y yo atento, esperando ver cuál era la explicación de aquello.

-Estos idiotas han molestado a mi tío Kanato—Dijo mi pequeña, no solía decir esa clase de groserías a menos que estuviera muy enojada, pero no podía culparla, se que aprendió de mí.

-Sayumi no debes usar ese vocabulario, no es apropiado para una pequeña princesa—dijo Yui, no le gustaba nada que ella dijera ese tipo de palabras.

-Pero eso es lo que son mamá; unos idiotas que merecen la muerte por meterse con la familia más poderosa del mundo vampírico—decia mi hija mirandolos de reojo, con ese aire de superioridad justo como yo lo hubiese hecho.

-Perdonenos, Yui-sama, kanato-sama, Sayumi-sama; nosotros no sabíamos que era miembro de su familia,del poderoso clan Sakamaki; solo bromeabamos—decían los chiquillos esos de rodillas llorando, parece que ni siquiera se percataban de que Laito o el gran Ore-sama estaban presentes.

-No importa si son o no son del clan más poderoso, no deben de molestar a nadie insectos;-habló el niño que estaba a la par de mi hija; tenía alrededor de 6 años talvez, su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos azules, y, también parecía emitir aires de superioridad, aunque claro, nunca tantos como mi Sayumi.

-Perdonadnos por favor, no lo volveremos a hacer nunca—decían los dos niños aún arrodillados; en eso Reiji y los demás aparecieron y nuestro padre habló:

-Pueden irse, demuestran arrepentimiento y tomaré su palabra de que esto no se repetirá nunca ni pasará a mayores—dijo y los dos chiquillos se levantaron agradeciendole entre lagrimas y luego se alejaron; sé que mi padre no es la clase de rey bondadoso como para dejarlos ir solo porque si, pero también estoy consciente de que odia hacer espectaculos públicos donde su imagen se pueda ver dañada.

-Abuelo Karl, ¿Porque hiciste eso? Esos niños molestaban al tío Kanato solo por llevar a Teddy consigo, le llamaron pequeñajo y merecían ser castigados—dijo mi pequeña hija furiosa hacía su abuelo, era la única que podía hablarle de tal forma al viejo sin resultar castigada cruelmente—

-Pequeña princesa, ya los castigaste mucho, los humillaste lo suficiente ¿No crees?—dijo el viejo levantandola para cargarla para ver si así su furia se disipaba un poco.

-Bajame, estoy en el colegio—decía apenada mi pequeña.

-Gracias por ayudarme Sayumi, solo venía a darte esto—Dijo y le entregó una pulsera con un dije de un peluche muy parecido a Teddy pero con un lazo en la cabeza; Sayumi sonrió encantada, de todos, los regalos que más amaba eran los de Kanato; pues siempre le daba obsequios bastante delicados y únicos ya que él mismo los diseñaba.—Olvidé dartelo antes de entrar y quería que los llevaras desde el primer día, pero al buscarte esos idiotas empezaron a molestarme; aunque no pude decirles nada, pues ustedes aparecieron de repente y me defendieron—dijo Kanato mencionando también al otro niño.—Por cierto, ¿Como te llamas?—preguntó curioso.

\- Soy Akihiko(*N/A su nombre significa "Princípe Resplandeciente")—Dijo el pequeño peli-negro haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh, Akihiko-sama, un gusto volver a verle—hablo Karl, al parecer lo conocía, de seguro en uno de sus viajes, pues el chico parecía Inglés.

-El gusto es mío gran rey de los vampiros—saludo el chico y al vernos a todos confundidos decidió al fin darnos una explicación:

-Él es el príncipe heredero de la realeza Inglesa, una de nuestras aliadas más fuertes- comenzo a decir- Es descendiente de la familia Asiatica-Inglesa que hace 100 años se unió para conectar ambos reinados—nos explico mi padre, aunque él era el rey todopoderoso del mundo vampirico, existian otras 2 familias reales más, en Africa, y Europa, los otros continentes estaban bajo el poder absoluto de nuestro clan, pero en cuanto a Africa y Europa, cada una contaba con su burguesía y eran aliados de nuestra familia.

-Mucho gusto Akihiko-sama—dijo Yui—gracias por su ayuda antes—le agradeció al pequeño y le dedico una sonrisa.

-No fue nada, solo quise brindarle mi ayuda a la princesa—dijo y Sayumi lo miro furiosa.—

-No necesite tu ayuda en ningún momento Principito—dijo ella molesta.

-No me llames principito, prin-ce-si-ta—le respondió el chiquillo ya molesto también, tenía un caracterfuerte y eso se notaba.

-Bueno es hora de que regresen a clase—dije, pues más que enfadarme, me hizo gracia ver como mi hija se defendía de quién fuese, y además me sentía aliviado de ver que su enojo no fue tan grande—

-Bien, nos veremos después—dijo Sayumi y nos saludo con la mano mientras se retiraba.

-Un gusto volver a verle Rey,y también fue un gusto conocer a su familia—dijo Akihito—con su permiso, me retiraré—finalizo e hizo una reverencia; parece que entró al aula de primer año de primaria.

Nos retiramos del lugar y Kanato recibió un leve regaño de Reiji por haberse quedado y hacernos pasar un mal rato. No supe exactamente de que más hablaban pues iba pensando en ese chiquillo, algo en él me decía que lo veríamos más de lo que nos imaginabamos.

-Ayato-kun ¿Pasa algo?—me preguntó mi amada Yui.

-Ore-sama solo esta pensando—dije y ella solo asintió.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

" **El tonto pelinegro (Primer dia de clases Sayumi POV)"**

 **Holis, aca Asile-chan con otro cap, este es un "POV SAYUMI" Nuestra princesa merecía un cap dedicado a su forma de ver las cosas; *ACLARANDO* A algunos talves les parezca muy maduro para la edad que la niña tiene (4 casi 5 años) lo que a continuacion esta escrito; pero RECORDAD que es una joven genio, prodigio musical y muy madura, si, malcriada y egocentrica pero madura debido a que tiene los rasgos más exaltantes de Ayato (como caracter) y Yui (Belleza y madurez) y ha tenido una educación de primera desde que nació.**

 **Sin más que decir, a leer :3**

 **Reviews vengan a mi please!**

 **Asile-chan**

SAYUMI POV

Acabo de terminar mi primer dia de clases, en el colegio, los chicos fueron en su mayoria muy amables y tambien los maestros, me trataban como la princesa que soy, lo unico que sombreo mi dia un poco fueron esos tontos que molestaron a tío Kanato y ese estupido principito Inglés, mira que tratarme como una niñita, solo por ser de un grado mayor al mio en el colegio; desde que lo vi en la formación matutina a la que fuimos, me cayo pesadísimo.

FLASHBACK

Después de que el director me adentró al gran edificio del colegio Imperial de Vampiros, pude ver que habían muchisimos niños hay dentro, todos parecían de familias burguesas, había visto de lejos a un par cuando he asistido con mi familia a las fiestas del abuelo Karl, o a algún evento importante al que todo Sakamaki debía asistir, pero no he intercambiado ni un solo saludo con ninguno; pues como me aburría muy rapido, solía irme con mis padres después de la hora de la cena y nunca estaba presente para recibir los saludos finales, en los que cada familia le daba sus respetos a la nuestra.

Al llegar al que sería mi salón, el director tocó la puerta y una mujer rubia, no muy alta abrió y nos hizo pasar:

-Clase, este día tenemos a una alumna nueva, ella es la más joven del gran clan Sakamaki, Sayumi-sama, nuestra princesa—dijo la mujer que sería mi nueva maestra, luego vi como todos los demás niños se levantaban de su asiento y hacían una reverencia al igual que ella.

-Bienvenida Hime-sama—dijeron todos al unísono.

-Muchas gracias por su bienvenida—dije brindandoles una sonrisa.

-Puede sentarse por aquí Hime-sama—dijo la maestra señalandome un puesto justo en el medio del salón, pero, antes de reclamarlo como mío pedí ya mi primer "favor":

-Sensei, ¿Puedo sentarme del lado de la ventana? es más relajante estudiar así—dije y como lo esperaba, ella no se negó; movió a un chico castaño claro que me miraba con cara de embobado y me cedío su puesto. Ese lugar me gustaba más, tenía una vista al gran patio de juegos del colegio y, si mirabas más, también se podía divisar un gran arbol de roble a los lejos, que se miraba perfecto para descansar.

Pase los primeros minutos sin mucha novedad, la sensei les pidió a todos presentarse conmigo y estuve "escuchando" un poco sobre sus nombres, edades y familias pertenecientes; la verdad poco me interesaba aprenderme cosas tan triviales, si en el futuro quisiera saberlo, solo les preguntaría una sola vez y su nombre se quedaría gravado en mi mente, tenía mucha retención, pero no veo porque utilizarla en niños tontos.

Luego nos dirigimos al salón principal para el saludo matutino, solo estabamos los alumnos de primaria, pues los de secundaria y preparatoria lo hacían en otro lugar. Iba metida en mis pensamientos, rogando que este día fuera más interesante, llevaba poco ahí y nada relevante pasaba; estaba tan pensativa que sin darme cuenta choque contra otra niña y ambas caímos al suelo, ella de rodillas y yo sentada; era de mi salón, se oía dispuesta a reclamarme, pero cuando se dio la vuela y vió que era yo quien la había golpeado accidentalmente,de inmediato se paro y me ayudó a levantarme, pidiendome disculpas una y otra vez. Me sacudí el vestido y estaba a punto de decirle que parará cuando apareción un niño pelinegro, solo un poco más alto que yo, y comenzó a hablarnos:

-No veo porque te disculpas, ella es quién te ha golpeado—dijo ese niño y la chica solo lo miró con sorpresa.

-No-no hay problema fue culpa mía, por mi imprudencia he lastimado a Hime-sama—dijo la niña.

-Solo te disculpas porque es una princesa ¿No?—dijo el pelinegro y la otra chica abrio los ojos aún más.

-No-no es-es eso, yo..yo—comenzó a tartamudear la chica y yo, ya aburrida de todo, hablé:

-Puedes retirarte, todo esta arreglado—dije dirigiendome a la chica y ella hizo una reverencia mientras me agradecía y se fue.

-Y tú,-dije ahora viendo a ese niño—también puedes irte—sentencié pero él ni se movía.

-No, me gusta más estar acá—me dijo, insolentemente me contestó y no solo eso, sino que declino la orden que le dí.

-¿Acaso eres sordo? Estoy ordenandote irte—le dije.

-¿Acaso eres sorda?—dijo imitandome—estoy contestandote que me quedaré—terminó y yo estaba enojada por su osadía, pero no pude decirla nada más, pues la maestra me vino a buscar y me fuí a sentar donde me lo indicaba, parecía nerviosa, hizo una reverencia también al otro niño y nos fuimos.

Ya al acabar el cortisímo acto cada quién se dirigió a su salón, pero, me encontraba tan aburrida, que en ves de ir con todos los demás decidí dar un tour por el lugar, recorrí un par de pasillos y ví al tío Kanato, no sabía con que motivo estaría ahí, pero al ver más de cerca, también divise a otros dos chicos mayores que al parecer los estaban molestando.

Me acerque y comencé a hablarles, furiosa por lo que estaban haciendo:

-No digan ni una sola palabras más, escorias y más les vale arrodillarse si no quieren morir—dije y los chicos, al verme, dirigieron su atención a mi, uno parecia no saber quien era, el otro, en cambio despues de un par de segundos se dio cuenta y su rostro se volvió totalmente palido.

-No te metas niñita—me dijo uno de ellos, el más tonto al parecer, pues aún no se había dado cuenta de quien era.

-Hermano, callate—le dijo el otro chico.

-¿Que te pasa dejaras que una niña te moleste?—decia chico más tonto.

-Arrodillate—dije yo ya al borde de la furia, Tío kanato solo me observaba mientras sostenía aTeddy, él sabe que es mejor dejarme hacer y decir a mi lo que me plazca.

-¿Y que harás si no?—me respondió el chico, y yo, estaba apunto que mostrarle que haría; poniendo en práctica todas las clases de defensa personal que él tío Subaru me ha enseñado, pero alguien se me adelanto, pues logre ver como los 2 chicos recibían una patada en la espalda que los hizo caer de rodillas.

-La princesa les ha dicho que esten de rodillas—hablo el causante de las patadas, era el mismo tonto pelinegro que me había topado antes.

-¿Prin-princesa?—dijo incredulo el chico recién enterado.

-Lo lamentamos, por favor no nos castigue—comenzo a llorar el otro, y, al salir del Shock lo acompaño también el más tonto.

Llevaban solo un par de minutos así cuando el resto de mi familia aparecio, el chico pelinegro aún no se iba, debo admitir que fue de ayuda, aunque en verdad no la necesitaba, hubiese podido hacerlo sola, pero al menos me evito la fatiga; tenía una leve curiosidad de a que tipo de burguesía pertenecía, pues claramente no era de este país, sus rasgos lo decían todo, pero nunca se lo preguntaría, si ese tonto piensa que estoy interesada en algo que tenga que ver con él quedare como una chica boba.

Por suerte mi abuelo karl lo conocía y nos lo presento; Era un principe Inglés, nada mal, pero no se comporta como uno, ¿Porque me ayudo si ambos tenemos rangos similares? Sigo siendo más poderosa que él, pues mi familia domina más continentes, pero aún asi el parece ser el segundo más poderoso de este lugar. ¿Que ganaría con defender a tío Kanato? En mi caso esta más que claro que lo haría porque es mi familia, pero el no tiene razón alguna.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ah, que chico más extraño, y encima odioso, diciendome princesita, como si tuviera el derecho.

Por alguna razon, ese chico me fastidia más que cualquier otro, espero no toparmelo más.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

" **Preparativos para la fiesta"**

 **Su querida Asile-chan actualizando, espero les gustes dulzuras, sé que ahorita se esta viendo más partes de Sayumi que de AyatoxYui, pero es porque deseo que conozcan qué es lo que la niña pasa para que sucedan sus locos cambios de ánimo.**

Al Salir del colegio, Sayumi encontró a toda su familia esperandola en la entrada a la par de la limosina, se acercó a ellos y todos comenzarón a preguntarle sobre su dia y que le pareció su nuevo colegio:

-Fue bastante bueno,-dijo, evitando mencionar lo pesado que le cayo el chico pelinegro, hasta hace unos minutos pensaba en no volver a toparselo, pero si decidia salirse del colegio solo por él, le estaría dando el gusto de saber que había podido con ella, y no, eso JAMAS pasaría.

\- Dime la verdad Sayumi,¿Quieres seguir asistiendo?—le preguntó Ayato, el pelirrojo esperó todo el dia para preguntarselo.

-Claro que si papa—contesto la chiquilla, dejando a Ayato claro que quería seguir.

-Bien, entonces que así sea—dijo Yui con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto del camino hacia la mansión lo pasarón hablando sobre que cosas había hecho Sayumi, sobre sus compañeros, maestra, el trato que recibió, entre otras cosas. Hasta que el rey vampiro mencionó a ese pelinegro oji azul al que la chica tanto quería esquivar.

-Sayumi, dinos pequeña ¿Como conociste a Akihiko?—le preguntó, al ser rey, no tenía porque llamarlo por su titulo siempre.

-No lo conozco, solo fue alguién que se metió cuando estaba defendiendo al tio Kanato—dijo la pequeña restandole importancia al asunto.

-Ya veo,-dijo el rey, mientras nadie creía realmente las palabras de la pequeña, la conocían muy bien como para darse cuenta de que tal vez había más, pero decidieron dejar el tema de lado por el momento, y dejar que se los contase cuando ella quisiera.—Fue una sorpresa ver que estaba estudiando en el mismo colegio, pero creo que salones diferentes—prosiguió el rey de los vampiros—es solo un poco mayor que tú, lo veremos más seguido cuando hayan eventos, eso esta muy seguro—finalizó.

-Hablando de eventos—dijo Yui—sería buena idea invitarlo a tu cumpleaños, Sayumi, al igual que al resto de tus compañeros—le decía la rubia y la pequeña no entendía del todo, ¿acaso irían de viaje con todos esos niñatos?

-Mamá, ¿acaso todos ellos nos acompañaran a viajar?—preguntó la princesa.

-No querida Sayumi, tu madre piensa que sería una buena idea hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños aquí en la mansión—decía Laito—para que todos celebren un nuevo año de vida de nuestra querida protegida.—dijo mientras la abrazaba y tocaba sus mejillas, cosa que a Sayumi no le agradaba mucho, pues su tío era demasiado meloso, pero no podía evitarlo, para él, ella era la mejor niña del mundo.

-Tío Laito, me duelen las mejillas, sueltame—decía la pequeña—¿eso quiere decir que esta vez no habrá viaje?—dijo.

-Si lo habrá solo que en vez de tu cumpleaños, iremos cuando estes de vacaciones—dijo su tío Shu.

-Bien hijita, ¿Que te parece?—dijo Yui esperando la respuesta de su hija.

La niña pensó y pensó y al final aceptó la idea:

-Esta bien, pero quiero que sea grande y verde—dijo la niña, amaba ese color, aunque no fuera el más sofisticado de todos, como dijo su tío Reiji en una ocasión.

-Así sera entonces—dijo Yui,-como faltan apenas un par de semanas, será mejor que comencemos a planearlo todo—finalizó.

-Dejamelo a mí—dijo Reiji—al final de la semana les pasare el plan para que cada quien comience a hacer la tarea que se le será asignada—les hablaba mientras todos asentían, siempre era él quien se encargaba de planificarlo todo, así que no sería diferente esta vez.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la pequeña Sayumi fue a su habitación a dejar su mochila del colegio e ir a estudiar con su tío Reiji, para despues pasar el resto del día jugando con Kanato, decidieron turnarse para seguir enseñando a la pequeña por las tardes, claro siempre que ella quisiera, no querían cargarla como lo hicieron con ellos de pequeños, en especial Ayato, siempre les recriminaba y les advertía que nunca la obligasen a nada, no era como si ellos fueran capaz de hacerlo, pero se los decía igual, no dejaría que su hija viviera lo mismo que él con Cordelia.

Ya al llegar la hora de la cena, Sayumi y el resto de la familia, a excepción de su abuelo quién tuvo que salir, hablaban sobre temas triviales, aunque para la pequeña no era nada fuera de lo común, a Yui se le agrandaba el corazón cada vez que los miraba llevarse bien, ella había visto cmo era su relación de mala antes y con su llegada, había comenzado a unirlos un poco, pero fue la pequeña Sayumi quien finalizó esa tarea, cosa que la hacía extremadamente felíz.

Pasarón así el resto de la semana, acostumbrandose a su nuevo horario, por las mañanas llevar a la pequeña princesa al colegio e irla a recoger alrededor de las 3, luego pasar tiempo con ella y finalizar el día cenando juntos; a veces salían al parque, o de compras, y todo se iba acomodando bastante bien.

Por su parte, Sayumi se iba acostumbrando también al colegio, se llevaba con un par de chicas de su salón, aunque les hablaba a todos, siempre guardando cierta distancia, pues aun era extraño no ser la unica niña del lugar. Al "tonto principe pelinegro" como ella solía llamarle, se lo topaba casi diario, a la hora de la entrada, o los recesos, o al salir, no había día en que no puediera tener la suerte de no verle, pero no era solo el hecho de soportar su presencia, le daría igual verle si no fuera que cada vez que se encontraban el la llamaba con nombres como "Princesita" o se reía diplomáticamente de ella. No lo sopórtaba, además que, por alguna razón, siempre que él la miraba con sus dos compañeras hacía muecas de disgusto, él siempre andaba solo, así que pensó que era una total envidia por parte del pelinegro.

Ese chico Inglés era el único capaz de faltarle el respeto de esa forma, a ella y a su autoridad, pero estaba decidída a seguirle el juego y a tratarlo de igual manera, pues la gran Sayumi-sama nunca de los nuncas perdería ante nadie.

No entendía a que se debía el actuar de ese pelinegro, y se sentía molesta al invitarlo a su cumpleaños, podía decirle a su madre que lo sacara de la lista de invitados, pero de hacerlo, todos se darían cuenta del malestar que él le causaba, y no podía permitirlo, su orgullo no la dejaba aceptar que alguien inferior la hiciera sentir de tal manera.

Decidío que lo mejor para su orgullo y ego sería dejarlo asistir e ignorarlo por completo a en la fiesta. El fin de semana fueron a buscar las invitaciones y demás adornos decorativos, a su madre le fue encomendada esa labor por su río Reiji, él compraría el pastel y los centros de mesa de la fiesta, a Shu se le pidio encargarse de conseguir a las orquestas que tocarían ese dia, Laito y Subaru se encargarían de la mueblería, Ayato de la comida y Kanato de la pedreria que Sayumi llevaría ese dia.

Eligieron unas lindas invitaciones blancas con una lazo verde pastel, esos serían los 2 colores principales de la fiesta, "sofisticados y una buena combinación" dijo su tio Reiji aprobandola, las letras eran color oro y con cursiva.

Pasaron el resto del fin de semana de compras, encargando todo para la fiesta, pues todo iba personalizado, lo único que tenia ya en sus manos eran las delicadas invitaciones, que Sayumi repartió el lunes al ir a clases, les dio una a cada uno de sus compañeros, otra su maestra, al director y por ultimo solo le quedaba la de el principe ese, para no arrepentirse luego, fue a buscarlo a su salón, lo vió sentado solo, y lo llamó y vio como él salia, bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros.

POV SAYUMI

-¿Que se le ofrece a la princesita?—dijo el tonto pelinegro sin perder su toque burlesco.

-Ten—dije intentando controlarme—mi fiesta es dentro de unos días, te veré ahí—dije y me voltee pero antes de irme él habló.

-No ire, gracias—dijo y me voltee confundida, este niño estaba loco.

-¿Porque?—pregunté molesta.

-Me invitas solo porque tu familia te lo pidió de seguro—dijo y me devolvio la invitación, ¿Que se pensaba?—

-Te equivocas tonto—dije y me volteó a ver—te invito porque decidí hacerlo, no dejo que Nadie, oyeme nadie me diga que hacer.—dije y el se sorprendió un poco. Para luego sonreir de lado tomando de nuevo la invitación.

-Justo el caracter de una princesita—dijo y se dirigio al salón, mientras yo estaba molesta por sus palabras, justos antes de entrar se paró y volvió a hablar—nos veremos ahí entonces—y luego siguió su camino.

No lo entendía "Debe de ser cosa de Ingleses" pensé para luego retractarme, ese caracter suyo no podía ser producto de ninguna cultura, era solo debido a que era molesto y ya.

Aún después de todo, me sentí bien al invitarle y demostrarle que no me ganaría, ya solo me falta esperar y día para disfrutar de mi gran fiesta.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

" **La fiesta"**

 **Asile-chan actualizando y avisando que esta hermosa historia esta pronta a terminar, tal vez un par de capitulos más y la dare por finalizada, besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

El dia de la fiesta por fin llegó, despues de las semanas atareadisimas de espera, hoy sería el dia para armarlo todo, desde muy temprano los 6 vampiros se encargaban de supervisar que todas las cosas que habían encargado se encontraran listas y así darselas a los ayudantes que habían contratado, era algo problemático pero debía hacerse al fin y al cabo.

La fiesta comenzaría a las 3 pm por lo que la pequeña cumpleañera comenzo a arreglarse ya entrando las 2 de la tarde; llevaba un vestido grande estilo princesa verde pastel con listones blancos, llevaba unos zapatos a juego verdes con un listón blanco en la parte de arribla y un collar de esmeraldas junto a sus aretes y pulsera a juega, Kanato lo había mandado hacer justo a medida, con unas letras en la parte de atras de la piedra principal en las cuales decia el nombre de la consentida niña.

Apenas unos 10 minutos antes de empezar la fiesta el resto terminó de cambiarse; Yui lucía un vestido blanco ajustado en la parte de arriba y suelto abajo con pequeña pedreria verde desde la cintura hasta el escote, Ayato usaba un traje totalmente negro con una camiseta blanca y, en la bolsa de su traje, dos flores, una blanca y una verde, representando a sus dos amadas; los demás llevaban conjuntos similares, negros con detalles en verde en alguna parte, como botones, corbata o en la cinta del sombrero; todos lucian elegantes y pulcros, incluso Subaru y Shu que tanto odiaban la ropa formal.

Los invitados comenzarón a entrar a las 3 en punto, cuando los portones de la mansión se abrieron, dejandolos ver la gran y hermosa fiesta que habían preparado, era algo lleno de vida, pero sofisticado al mismo tiempo, esta diseñada para al menos 100 personas, solo lo más importante de la realeza. Las familias invitadas se acercaban a felicitarla y darle los presentes que habían traído, los ultimos fueron la familia real Inglesa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Princesita—mencionó el pequeño Akihito sin importarle que los adultos estuvieran presentes o que a la pequeña princesa le saltara una vena de la cara cuando la llamaba así.

-Muchas gracias Principito—dijo ella también sin importarle parecer descortés frente a su familia y la familia de este, él había comenzado despues de todo.

-Vaya parece que se llevan bien—dijo la madre de Akihito, felicitando a Sayumi y presentandose junto a su esposo al resto de los adulto.

¿Que les parece si vamos por un bocadillo?—dijo el rey y abuelo de Sayumi invitandoles a pasar—los niños pueden ir a jugar y a comer dulces— decia mirando a los dos infantes, quienes, solo se vieron entre ellos, con cierta incomodidad, ellos no se llevaban nada bien, pero solo atinaron asentir y dirigirse a la mesa de dulces juntos, al menos mientras los adultos los perdieran de vista para que cada uno agarrara su lado.

-Vaya, eres un princesa irrespetuosa—dijo Akihito a la cumpleañera.

-Y tu eres un principe muy odioso—dijo ella en defensa y él solo rio.—se que es raro estar juntos, pero ya los adultos nos perdieron de vista, puedes irte—le hablaba la chica mientras él, como de costumbre estaba listo para desafiarla.

-No, yo me quedo—dijo y la princesa estaba dispuesta a reclamarle, pero oyó a alguien llamarle, y se fue con un simple "lo resolveremos luego" bajo la mirada victoriosa del niño.

Sayumi se reunió con sus dos compañeras de siempre, mientras charlaba tranquilamente, luego de un rato se retiró cuando vió que otros le llamaban, como centro de la fiesta debía darle atención a sus invitados.

La fiesta paso particularmente perfecta, Sayumi estaba feliz y se dirigió a la parte de atras en busca del principe odioso, casi era hora de partir el pastel y no lo miraba en ninguna parte, no era como si le importara si le cantaba o no,pero ella lo invitó y debía hacerse cargo de él.

Al llegar, vio a su grupo de compañeras, pero ellas aún no la habían divisado, antes de acercarseles más , oyo como hablaban y reían y aunque estuviera mal, decidió quedarse a escuchar:

-Te lo digo enserio, Sayumi es taan aburrida, siempre tan seria y perfecta en todo—decia una de las más cercanas a la chica.

-Sii, pero tenemos que soportarla, mi padre me ordenó hacerme su amiga—decía la otra, mientras las demás la secundaban diciendo cosas hirientes sobre ella; apenas hace poco habían estado hablando y riendo, y se estaba dando cuenta que era solo una tonta actuación. Pero eso no se quedaría así, no, claro que no, ella las confrontaría y echaría, porque de la gran Sayumi, nadie se burlaba. Justo antes de salir y reclamarles oyó como alguién hablo desde arriba de un arbol de cerezo que estaba cerca del lugar:

-Deberían dejar de decir cosas tan ingratas niñitas—dijo Akahiko dejandolas asustadas y bajandose de un brinco del árbol.

-Akahiko-sama, nosotras no..—estaba hablando una pero de repente otra la interrumpió:

-Akiahiko-sama, usted sabe que solo decimos la verdad, es una niña muy molesta, usted es incluso mucho mejor que ella—dijo y el pelinegro sonrió.

-Puede ser que lo sea—dijo y las chicas relajaron su mirada, sabiendo que si él lo aceptaba, no íria por ahí contando lo que ellas decían—pero, sea o no lo sea, ella es una buena niña y llena de virtudes, así que más vale que no la molesteís—decía y a las niñas se les volvío a ensombrecer el ánimo.

-Pero usted tampoco la soporta Akahiko-sama, se la pasa haciendole bromas y hablandole como nadie más lo hace—se defendía la niña que él reconocío de inmediato como una de las que siempre pasaba al lado de Sayuki, desde el principío le había sido molesta, pero ahora entendía el porqué.

-No tiene que importarte porque YO le hago esas bromas—dijo—asi que ahora, más vale que se vayan todas en silencio, esperen a que la fiesta termine para no hacerle pasar un mal rato a Sayumi y no vuelvan a hablar mal de ella en su vida, porque si yo me vuelvo a enterar—dijo haciendo una pausa dramática—les haré la vida imposible—finalizo luciendo verdaderamente aterrador.

-Pe,pero,-hablaba la otra.

-Nada de peros, no me importa si le hablan o no, mientras no hablen mal de ella—decía el pelinegro y la mini rubia salió de su escondite para que todos se enteraran que ella ya estaba al tanto de todo.

-No necesito que ninguna de ustedes me voltee a ver siquiera, es más , no veo porque tengan que quedarse hasta el final, vayanse en este momento—decia con ese aire de superioridad y las chicas la miraban asustadas, pero ninguna dijo nada, sabían que con Sayumi-sama no valía el perdón.

-¿Lo oiste todo?—preguntó el pelinegro cuando se quedarón solos.

-Si, iba a decirles un par de cosas pero te me adelantaste—dijo ella mirandolo con los brazos cruzados, mientras fingía enojo, por muy pesado que le cayera, lo que acababa de hacer la dejo asombrada, pero claro, no se lo demostraría jamás.

-Lo siento,-dijo el niño.

-Gracias—dijo ella, y se fue rapidamente, no podía irse sin agradecerle, pues su ética se lo ordenaba, pero no quería que él pensará que le agradaba. Estando ya a varios metros le grito:-Estan por partir el pastel, es mejor que vengas—y siguió su camino, el pelinegro sonrió y la siguió, le sorprendían las actitudes de esa princesita.

*Mientras tanto al otro lado de la fiesta*

Yui observaba como al menos unas 5 familias salían de la fiesta disculpandose, nerviosas y sus hijas, compañeras de Sayumi, con cara de miedo, mientras sus padres las miraban de forma dura.

"¿Que pasó?" fue lo que todos los Sakamaki y los padres de Akihiko pensaron.

Vieron aparecer a ambos niños, Sayumi un poco adelante de Akihiko; pero decidieron que sería mejor averiguarlo despues de terminada la fiesta.

Ya luego de partir el pastel con las 5 enormes velas, se empezó a repartir a los invitados quienes luego de un rato comenzaron a marcharse; Akihiko y sus padre fueron los únicos que se quedaron pues ya habían quedado en esperar para hablar con los niños de lo sucedido.

Mientras los ayudantes limpiaban el lugar, las 2 familias pasaron al salón principal de la casa, se acomodaron y las preguntas comenzaron:

-¿Saben la razón por la que, 5 familias, justo de 5 compañeras del colegio donde ambos estudian, se han retirado tan repentinamente?—preguntó el rey Karl Heinz. Los niños voltearon a verse el uno al otro, no con miedo, sabían que sus padres no eran capaces de castigarles, pero si esperando a ver quién empezaba primero.

-"Se metieron conmigo/con ella"—dijeron ambos a la vez. No les funcionaba eso de la cortesía entre ellos.

-Hablen uno por turno para lograr entenderles—dijo el rey de Inglaterra y padre de Akihito.

-Bueno, verás padre, unas molestas chiquillas hablaban mal de la princesita—Ayumi quería matar a Akihito cada vez que él la llamaba así—y únicamente las pusimos en su lugar.—dijo el pelinegro y la mini rubia prosiguío:

-Hablaban sobre que era aburrida y perfecta y una de ellas mencionó que solo se acercaba a mí por ordenes de su padre—dijo con cierta indiferencia, no le veía nada malo a lo que había hecho.

-De cualquier modo, fue culpa de esas niñitas—dijo Akihito.

-Ahora que sabemos lo que ocurrió, creo nada más puede hacerse, solo hablar con las familias—dijo la madre del principe pelinegro.

-Gracias por defender a nuestra pequeña Sayumi—dijo Yui y el chico solo asintio mientras le decía que no había sido problema alguno.

La familia se retiró despues de eso acompañados por el Karl, dejando solo a los 7 adultos y a Sayumi en la sala:

-Con que eso paso, bien parece que solo se defendieron—dijo Reiji—solo faltará sacar a Sayumi de ese colegio y asegurarse d hablar con las familas de esas niñas—mencionó y Sayumi salto ante la posibilidad de ser retirada del lugar.

-Yo no me quiero retirar!-dijo la niña exaltada—saquelas a ellas si lo desean pero no a mí, decía pero eso era una de esas escazas cosas que no le concernían a ella decidir, así que Kanato la sacó de la sala para que fueran a jugar y se calmará, cosa a lo que ella se resistió al principio, pero que terminó accediendo al final.

Ya solos en la sala los adultos siguieron su plática:

\- Nadie hablará mal de la hija de Ore-sama—dijo Ayato que había intentado contener su enojo frente a su hija y a los invitados —todo paso por ese estúpido colegio y no volverá.—sentenció.

-Calmate Ayato-kun, la cosa no ha llegado a más, solo debemos hablar con los demás padres y..—Yui no pudo proseguir porque Ayato la interrumpió.

-Nada de nada, le dí una oportunidad a tú idea y mira, terminó mal, no regresará y punto—dijo Ayato haciendo que Yui se sintiera verdaderamente mal.

-Yo-yo, solo quería..—Yui no podía hablar, eran las pocas en las que había visto a Ayato hablarle tan molesto.

-No importa lo que querías, esto es lo que sucedió, no volverá y punto, ya no intentes convencerme—dijo gritando el pelirrojo y la pobre rubia no aguantó más, fue rapidamente en dirección a la recarama que compartían mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a caer.

-Te pasaste de la raya Ayato!—le dijo un molesto Shu, odiaba ver que se comportara como un idiota con Yui.—Ella siempre a querido lo mejor para Sayumi al igual que tú y que nosotros, pero ella logra ver cosas que nosotros no; Joder, es SU madre, nunca haría algo para dañarla, ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que encima la trates así—le decía el mayor de los hermanos.

-Ella no es Cordelía—mencionó por lo bajo Laito, él sabía lo mucho que cada uno había sufrido de infante, pero en especial lo que ellos tres habían tenido que pasar—Yui no es como esa bruja, ella ama a su hija y a ti más que a su vida, es dificil aceptarlo a veces, despúes de todo el daño que alguién que se supone debia protegernos nos hizo, pero no la hagas pagar a ella por tus miedo y enojos—le decía con mirada triste el ensombrerado.

-¿Que te ha hecho ella para que la trates de tal forma?—le preguntó Subaru y Ayato se sentía avergonzado, Yui siempre lo había apoyado, amado y cuidado, y cuando su hija nació, el vió todo el amor, esfuerzo y dedicación que ponía para que su pequeña siempre sintiera amor y comprensió es lo que ella le había hecho, alegrarle la vida y él solo lograba quitarle la alegría del rostro.

-Deja de parecer tan lastimero y ve a arreglar las cosas—le dijo Reiji al pelirrojo, y él se levantó y fue en su busqueda.

Ya al llegar a la puerta de lahabitación, dudo en entrar, se había equivocado, pero no sabía si ella lo perdonaría esta vez. Halo la puerta silenciosamente y al verle se le partió el corazón: estaba allí acostada, sollozando cuál niña pequeña, él se acercó y se sentó a un borde de la cama, comenzó a acariciar su cabello y le dijo un bajito "Perdoname", ella, al oirlo levanto la cara mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-Perdoname, Me comporté como un idiota, la sobreprotección de Sayumi a veces me ciega—admitió y la rubia aunque admirada porque habia aceptado un error, agacho la cabeza y le habló:

-A ambos nos ciegan, tal vez mi idea tampoco fue la correcta—dijo y el la abrazó.

-Lo fue, solo que no pude contenerme cuando sentí que alguien podría dañarla—dijo aún apenado Ayato.

-Es normal, eres su padre y se que no quieres que le pase nada—dijo dandole animo.

-Tampoco tú lo quieres y cada desición que tomas va dirigida a su bienestar, debería seguir llendo, ella misma se molestó cuando mencioné que ya no asistiría—dijo y su amada Yui lo miro sonriente—solo deberíamos cambiarla de salón, ella necesita un grado superior al que se encuentra, lo ha demostrado—finalizó Ayato.

-Si, sería una gran idea, además así, podría estudiar junto a Akihiko—dijo la rubia, y vio como Ayato se incomodó un poco.

-Si,si, con el principe ingles—dijo restandole importancia, él y Sayumi tenían los mismos gestos graciosos cuando querian ocultar su disgusto.

Luego de eso, se quedaron un rato más asi, abrazados, felices de haber resolvido su problema, a veces les era dificil estar de acuerdo, más si se trataba de Sayumi, pero esque aún estaban aprendiendo, eran padres primerizos, cuando era bebé fue todo un reto, y ahora de niña lo sigue siendo, solo que de manera diferente, pero eso no los detendría, lo seguírian intentado hasta lograrlo.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Secuestro**

 **Asile-chan entregando un nuevo cap y con una sorpresa mas… espérenla :3**

 **Besos y a leer!**

Al dia siguiente, Ayato y Yui fueron a hablar con el director acerca de la posibilidad de meter a Sayumi a primer grado, cosa a la que él no le vio problema; había notado la inteligencia de la niña y debido a toda su educación en casa, sabía que estaba lista para ese cambio:

-Pueden acompañarla al primer pabellón, donde se encuentra el primer grado, la maestra acaba de ser avisada del cambio—les dijo el director y ellos salieron con la pequeña en dirección a su nuevo salón; la maestra era una señora de mediana edad, alta y con ojos llenos de ternura.

-Así que esta es mi nueva alumna—dijo mirando a Sayumi—Pueden estar tranquilos, estará en buenas manos—les dijo ahora a los padre de la pequeña.

-La dejaremos bajo su cuidado entonces—le respondió Yui y con un saludo de parte de ella y de Ayato dejaron a la niña con su nueva profesora mientras se dirigían a casa.

-Pasa, pequeña; te presentare con el resto—dijo la amable maestra y la princesita entro al salón de primer grado, donde vio un poco más de niños que de niñas, entre ellos, a Akihiko, por supuesto.

-Bueno clase, ella es Sayumi-sama, y será nuestra nueva integrante; ella es una pequeña muy inteligente por lo que estará con nosotros de hoy en mas—dijo la maestra y toda la clase la saludo;-Puedes sentarte por ahí,-le dijo señalándole un lugar a la par de Akihiko, la pequeña se dirigió a su lugar y al sentarse él niño pelinegro le habló:

-Parece que serás mi nueva compañera Princesita—le dijo y ella ya tenía ganas de pegarle debido al apodo que tanto repetía.

-Pues sí, principito, así que vete acostumbrando—le dijo Sayumi y miro como el chico bufo, a él tampoco le gustaba el apodo que ella le daba.

Paso la clase entre las explicaciones de la maestra, bromas y "peleas" con Akihiko; algunos nuevos compañeros se acercaron a hablarle, pero intercambiaron solo un par de palabras; la mayoría estaba sorprendida de ver como Akihiko hablaba con la mini rubia, pues el pequeño podía considerarse un poco antisocial, o "Anti-niñatos" como dijo él una vez.

A la hora de ir a casa, Sayumi parecía un poco más animada que de costumbre, cosa que alegro a sus padres de sobremanera; pues era señal que su pequeña se encontraba mejor. Todos estaban tan tranquilos que no notaron las miradas de odio que ciertas personas les dirigían desde un auto a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

…

Asi iban pasando los días y semanas de la pequeña princesita entre el colegio y su hogar, en los que ella iba aprendiendo más y su relación con el pequeño pelinegro iba "mejorando" a su manera claro, los insultos siempre estaban presentes, al igual que los apodos de mal gusto y las discusiones, pero aun con todo, los pequeños pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos en el colegio.

"No se soportaban" le dijo una vez en secreto a Kanato, con quien era lo suficiente cercana como para contarle algo así y saber que no se lo diría a nadie más. El peli-morado la miro algo confundido, pues para ser dos personas que no se aguantaban, pasaban bastante rato juntos.

Sí, todo iba bien en la vida de la pequeña y su familia, todo parecía tan normal que bajaron sus defensas; Grave error….

Ya pasados 9 meses desde que la pequeña Sayumi se cambió a primer grado, la niña salió como de costumbre al oír el timbre que le indicaba que las clases habían terminado, sonó más temprano de lo habitual, pues al parecer la escuela serviría como cede de una reunión de maestros y saldrían antes, al estar ya afuera la niña no pudo visualizar aun la limosina de su familia, por lo que decidió esperar adentro. Pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta, sintió como ponían una bolsa sobre su cabeza, y como acto seguido la levantaban del suelo y la metían a la parte trasera de un auto, la niña pataleaba y gritaba, pero nadie parecía venir en su ayuda; el auto de repente arranco dejando a la pequeña asustada, gritando el nombre de sus padres.

Parece que condujeron por horas, la princesita no estaba segura, pues con todo el miedo que sentía y la bolsa dejándola sin mucho aire, callo inconsciente durante el trayecto, solo despertando cuando sintió que de nuevo la levantaron, para sacarla del auto.

-Bajame y déjame ir, o mi familia te hará pagar—decia la niña desesperada.

-No me interesa si tu familia te busca o no, no te encontraran nunca; además "su alteza"—dijo la voz que Sayumi reconoció como de mujer burlándose— aunque lo llegaran a hacer, no me ire de este mundo sin llevarte conmigo bastarda—decía la mujer y Sayumi se helo al oír que la llamaban así, nunca nadie le había llamado de forma tan despectiva, y no sabía a que se debía eso, según como le pregunto a su tío Kanato una vez, curiosa de oír que alguien decía dicha palabra en la tv, un bastardo era un hijo ilegitimo y ella no lo era, sus padres estaban juntos y casados.

La mujer la cargo unos minutos más y luego la tiro como si de un saco se tratase al frio suelo, luego le quito la bolsa de la cabeza y vio que se encontraba en una habitación totalmente oscura, por lo que solo lograba ver la silueta de la mujer, mas no su rostro.

-Quédate aquí bastarda, y ni se te ocurra gritar—dijo la mujer amenazante y salió del lugar. Volvió a llamarla de esa forma y ella aun no sabía la razón.

*En el colegio*

Solo 5 malditos minutos se habían retrasado, ¡ 5 malditos minutos Joder! Y todo porque unos conductores no les permitían el paso tapando sus carriles, quien sabe porque, pero gracias a eso llegaron tarde, solo para encontrarse con la noticia que su hija Sayumi no estaba. Según ella siempre salía antes que el resto, pues la mayoría de niños al tocar el timbre se quedaban platicando y caminando de forma lenta por los pasillos, únicamente ella y Akihiko eran puntuales para salir, pero el pequeño no estaba debido a que se encontraba de viaje. Nadie vio el momento en que la secuestraron, solo se percataron del hecho cuando uno de los guardias oyó gritos desde el capo de un automóvil, el cual entro minutos antes con la excusa de ser invitados a la junta de profesores, no lograron ver su rostro debido a que solo les paso la invitación por la ventana, no notaban nada raro, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta de los gritos, el auto salió a toda máquina incluso botando los portones de la entrada.

Rapidamente dieron aviso al director y a la policía, así como a la familia, llamaron al teléfono de su casa y les dijeron que avisarían también a los padres, que estaban en camino al colegio para recoger a su hija. Pero ninguno de los dos contestaba, y solo lo supieron estando ya en el colegio. Yui gritaba y lloraba desconsolada mientras Ayato, presa del pánico temblaba y abrazaba a su esposa, tratando de procesarlo. Después de unos minutos llego el resto de la familia, y hablaron con la policía, quien había recorrido la ciudad en busca del rastro de la niña, sin hallar evidencia alguna.

Iban pasando las horas y mientras Reiji y Ayato hablaban con los policías, Shu y Karl ayudaban enviando a todos los ayudantes que el rey tenía en el castillo en busca de la pequeña, Yui y kanato eran interrogados por la policía para ver si conocían alguna razón para que la niña fuera raptada, y Laito y Subaru conducían en direcciones contrarias buscando alguna señal de la niña.

-Maldita sea, necesitamos hallar a mi pequeña ya, mientras más tiempo perdemos, puede estar cada vez más lejos—decía un desesperado Ayato, mientras oia como los policías intentaban calmarlo, sin éxito alguno.

La noticia fue tan grande que llegó hasta los oídos de la familia real Inglesa, quien al ver a su hijo tan preocupado al enterarse volvieron en el primer vuelo para ayudar a la familia. En cuestión de 5 horas ya estaban en el hogar de los Sakamaki, quienes habían decidido turnarse para estar en la estación de policía, buscando en auto y en la mansión esperando que alguien hablara

-Por el cargo y status de su familia, puede tratarse de una extorsión-les dijo el jefe del departamento de policía,-debe permanecer siempre alguien en casa y la línea siempre activa por si llaman—finalizo y les dejo también una caja conectado al teléfono de casa para rastrear la llamada.

-Ayudaremos en lo que podamos—le decía la reina y madre de Akihiko a una destrozada Yui.

-Hemos mandado a todos nuestros subordinados a buscarla—dijo el padre del pelinegro.

-Lástima que nunca le pusimos ningún rastreador—se lamentaba Yui, y en eso, el pequeño pelinegro que había permanecido cabizbajo alzo la mirada sorprendido.

-Tal vez lo tenga—dijo dejando a sus padres y los padres de la pequeña confundidos.—mi rastreador,-dijo—ella tiene mi rastreador—decía.

-Pe-pero ¿cómo?—preguntaba Yui confundida.

-Yo, se lo di antes de ir a Inglaterra—menciono el pequeño un poco apenado.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

 **Rescate.**

 **Aquí de nuevo subiendo otro cap, los tenía preparados, pero por motivo de fuerza mayor no había logrado publicarlos, espero les gusten, el siguiente cap será el último de esta linda historia.**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

FLASHBACK

-Con que te iras por una semana—decía Sayumi fingiendo desinterés mientras el chico le contaba sobre su viaje a Inglaterra.

-Si, será para asistir a un evento de familias nobles inglesas,-decía—y al ser al familia real tenemos que asistir—finalizo el niño y logro ver cierta pizca de tristeza en los ojos de la mini rubia, no tenían la mejor relación que digamos, pero habían aprendido a llevarse con todo e insultos incluidos—Toma—dijo dándole un broche que siempre andaba en el cuello de su camiseta, era pequeño y dorado, funcionaba como adorno, aunque verdaderamente era un dispositivo rastreador, ya a sus padres les diría que lo había perdido o algo por el estilo, jamás admitiría que le dio un regalo a la princesita esa solo porque no quería verla triste. Ella algo confundida lo miro:

-¿Para que me lo das?—pregunto.

-No importa, solo tómalo—dijo el pelinegro sin querer darle más vuelta al asunto, así que se lo puso como prendedor en el cuello del vestido de la pequeña y se dirigió al salón, ya el timbre que anunciaba que las clases continuaban—Úsalo siempre—fue lo último que dijo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En ese momento deseaba con toda su alma que Sayumi le hubiese hecho caso; sus padres, sacaron un pequeño aparatito con el cual al encenderlo comenzaron a rastrear el broche que ocupaban para rastrear a su hijo si fuese necesario.

Después de un par minutos, vieron que apareció un punto azul en la pantalla del aparato, el cual daba a entender que el rastreador se encontraba en esa zona: Era en una zona montañosa a las afueras de la cuidad, como a 3 horas en auto, al dar una zona más especificaba, miraron que era una cabaña, en demasiado buen estado como para estar en una zona tan alejada, Yui llamo en ese momento a la policía para que se dirigieran al lugar, y justo el teléfono del hogar empezó a sonar, haciendo que Ayato lo contestara al instante.

POV AYATO

No podía creerlo, al fin teníamos una pista sobre el paradero de mi hija, después de tantas horas, Yui ya está hablando con la policía y no tardaran en llegar, mientras que oi como el teléfono sonaba de repente, pensé que tal vez era alguno de los chicos, así que me apresure en contestas:

-¿Tienen noticias?—dije antes de decir palabra alguna sobre el broche.

-Pero que tierno, un papa preocupado—dijo una voz distorcionada en el teléfono, de inmediato me tensé, estaba más que seguro que era la voz del secuestrador de mi pequeña Sayumi.

-Más te vale que me digas donde la tienes, o veras como acabaré contigo sin consideración, a como me entere que la has lastimado yo…-no me dejo terminar, pues se puso a reír.

-No me hagas reir, ahora soy yo quien tiene el control, y no será buena idea provocarme, cada cosa que me digas las pagará tu bastarda—dijo esa voz, y yo me quede helado, pensando que había escuchado esas palabras antes "Bastarda" además de los idiotas que molestaron una vez a Yui en su embarazo, solo había oído a alguien más llamarle así a mi pequeña, pero no lo creía, no podía ser cierto…- Te has quedado callado querido—hablo de nuevo y reaccioné—tranquilo, no pienso quedármelo, si sigues atentamente lo que te pido, no tendrá por qué salir muy lastimada,-decía enfatizando el "muy"—lo quiero todo, hasta el ultimo centavo que puedan tener, y, además de eso, que se larguen del país, quiero que Karl renuncie a ser el rey y que desaparezcan sin decirle nada a nadie porque como yo me entere que se lo has dicho a alguien más mataré a la niña—sonó seria la voz—Te quitare todo lo que me tienes.—dijo y yo trate de sonar relajado, aunque no me salía, si era quien yo creía era momento de averiguarlo:

-Siempre tan idiota, de seguro eres uno de esos estúpidos sin gracia a los que nadie quiso y te quieres hacer rico por medio de sucios trucos—dije.

-Siempre tan confiado, tratando a los demás como basura, solo por tu puesto,-estaba jugándome lo más importante de mi vida, si hacia enojar al secuestrador mi pequeña lo pagaría, pero si lograba saber quién era sería más fácil atraparle.—No eres capaz de tener amor por nadie, no por tu bastardita.—dijo.

-Claro que soy capaz de tener amor, sobre todo por MI hija y por MI amada esposa—dije enfatizando.

-Esa perra solo te puede dar otra perrita igual que ella! No más—dijo molesta, -no te pases de listo y mejor apurate a hacer lo que te pedí—dijo y colgó, había caído en mi trampa, hoy si estaba seguro de quien era, así que cuando llegó la policía, les dije que mientras un grupo iba a la cabaña donde estaba mi pequeña, otro grupo debía de ir a la casa de Sasha Reitz, hija única de la familia burguesa de los Reitz, y quien, durante un tiempo, sin siquiera saberlo fue mi "Prometida". Hoy estaba seguro que era ella quien se llevó a mi Sayumi, hizo un escándalo cuando supo que Yui y yo estábamos juntos y tendríamos un bebé, decía que le había quitado el puesto que le correspondía dijo que se vengaría. Pensé que solo lo decía presa del enojo y los celos, pero ahora me doy cuenta del grave error que cometí al ver que cumpliría sus amenazas.

-Ayato, es hora de irnos—me dijo Yui con la voz quebrada de tanto llorar, estaba desconsolada desde que se llevaron a nuestra hija—iremos juntos a la cabaña mientras Laito y Subaru irán a la casa de Sasha.—dijo.

-La recuperaremos, te lo prometo—le dije a mi amada mujer, me dolía verla así, ella y Sayumi eran lo más importante de mi vida y no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño—vámonos—dije tomándola de la mano dirigiéndonos al auto donde iríamos junto a los demás policías.

*En la cabaña*

POV SAYUMI

Estaba asustada, la mujer llevaba ya horas sin venir aquí, pero aun así no podía salir, he estado buscando ventanas o puntos de acceso, pero no encuentro nada, siento temor, mis padres no aparecer y estoy empezando a desesperarme, ¿Por qué esa mujer me odia tanto?. Como si la hubiese llamado, apareció por la puerta, azontandola y agarrándome del cuello para levantarme, luego, me dio una cachetada y yo la mire asustada, con los ojos bien abiertos y me soltó.

-Lo único decente que tienes son los ojos verdes como los de tu padre—dijo dansose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero yo, tomando el valor que me quedaba le hable:

-¿Por qué me hace esto?—pregunté-¿Qué he hecho para que me odies?—dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Nacer—respondió simplemente y yo no la entendía—y ser hija de la perra de tu madre—dijo y sentí una opresión en el pecho al oír que alguien se refería así a mi madre.—si tu y la perra esa no se hubieran metido en mi camino, Ayato sería solo mío, y tendría el lugar que me pertenece, a su lado como futura reina de los vampiros—dijo y salió dando un portazo. Yo no entendía porque me decía eso, pero solo me llene de miedo, sin saber que esperar.

POV AYATO

Mientras íbamos en dirección a esa cabaña, recordaba a Sasha, en como fue que la conocí, maldiciendo ese momento una y otra vez.

FLASHBACK

-Ayato, preséntate ante la familia de tu prometida—me llamaba mi madre Cordelia, habíamos ido a la residencia de los Reitz, pues la única hija de la familia y yo nos comprometeríamos para casarnos de grandes, no entendí muy bien nada sobre que era casarse, con mis 7 años solo me dijeron que se trataba de algo así como un "trato" entre dos familias.

-Soy Ayato Sakamaki, un gusto—dije salundando mientras todos en la sala me miraban.

-Yo soy Sasha Reitz—me contesto una niña de mi misma edad, cabello rojizo y ojos azules.

-Buenos niños, salgan a jugar mientras los adultos hablamos—dijo la mamá de Sasha.

-Compórtate como un verdadero caballero con ella, Ayato—me dijo Cordelia mientras me daba un beso, solo se comportaba así frente a otras personas, para guardar apariencias y yo odiaba eso.

Salimos a jugar y la chiquilla trataba de llamar mi atención de formas diferentes, mostrándome sus juguetes y su casa. Después de esa visita hubieron muchas más, en las cuales se me obligaba a ir a verla, aunque a mí solo lograba aburrirme, no hacía más que hablar de que haría al ser reina y tener más y más riquezas, en cierto modo se parecía a Cordelia, y eso solo me hacía querer tenerla lejos . Pasaron así los años hasta que nos deshicimos de Cordelia, la última vez que la vi fue un día antes de eso.

-Ayato, te amo—me dijo Sasha sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo solo la miraba, no conocía mucho del amor, pero decían que era sentir cosas especiales por alguien y yo a ella, la miraba de la misma forma que a cualquier otro vampiro; y sabía que ella a mí también solo me miraba como un puente entre estar un rango más alto del que tenía en ese momento. Permanecí callado otro rato más hasta que ella de nuevo habló:

-Tú, ¿Qué sientes por mí?—dijo.

-Nada—le conteste sin darle rodeos al asunto—solo estamos aquí porque juntos hacemos un contrato muy importante, de otra forma, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.—finalicé u me fui del lugar, no tenía ganas de soportar uno de sus muchos berrinches que hacía cuando algo no era como esperaba.

Después de esa vez el compromiso quedo disuelto, es lo único que puedo agradecerle a Karl, ese viejo me liberó de esa chica.

Tiempo después conocía a Yui, una chica totalmente diferente a Sasha, fue un camino largo el que nos tomó aceptar nuestros sentimientos, pero una vez hecho eso, todo fue más sencillo; ella quedó embarazada dándome a la segunda mujer de mi vida, luego que ella naciera, nos casamos, no fue nada llamativo, solo entre nuestra familia, pero de alguna forma Sasha se enteró:

-No lo permitiré—grito entrando por el salón, la razón de que no haya sido nada extravagante era justamente evitar a personas molestas cerca de nosotros—esa perra no puede casarse contigo, yo soy tu esposa no ella!—decia encolerizada, mientras se dirigía hacia Yui, pero Subaru la detuvo—Me vengaré, de esa perra y de tu Bastarda—dijo mientras era sacada de la mansión. No fue un recuerdo nada agradable ese momento de nuestra boda, pero logramos seguir con la ceremonia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pasaron los años y yo me olvidé de ella y su amenaza, poco me interesaba saber sobre su vida o que sería de ella, pensé que todo estaba olvidado. No fue hasta que sonó el teléfono y oí esa voz que esos recuerdos de mi infancia y de años antes vinieron a mi mente, después de todo estaba cumpliendo su amenaza, ¡Ah, esa maldita loca! Si la primera vez fui muy bueno con ella al no matarla, ahora no correría con la misma suerte, la haría pagar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé metido en mis ensoñaciones, pero de repente hoy la voz del policía que me decía que era hora de bajarme, solo yo estaría a la vista, con una maleta llena de escrituras y dinero, mientras Yui y los demás se esconderían intentando recuperar a mi Sayumi.

Me encamine hasta queda a pocos metros de la Cabaña y desde ahí le grite:

-Sal, estoy con lo que me pediste, ahora devuelveme a mi hija—dije y vi como salió una sombra totalmente encapuchada, -ya sé que eres tú Sasha, así que dejémonos de juegos y dame a mi hija, así olvidaremos todo—dije, aunque por dentro sabía que la cosa no era así, esto jamás podría quedar olvidado.

-Eres listo, querido Ayato—me dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha—bien, acércame la maleta, mientras yo traigo a tu bastarda,-decía—es increíble lo que eres capaz de hacer por esa niñita—me dijo despectivamente.

-No me interesa lo que digas, solo dámela—dije ya molesto.

-Mmm, no, mejor la tendré de rehén, obligándote a quedarte y formar una familia conmigo, puedes conservar a tu bastarda, será una buena sirvienta para nuestros hijos—dijo y yo no pude más, me acerqué a ella y la tome por el cuello.

-Callate maldita, hice lo que pediste, ¡Dame a mi hija!—le grite, estaba volviéndome loco al oírla hablar así de mi pequeña niña—ella no tiene nada que ver entre los problemas que tengas conmigo.

-Sí que lo tiene, tú y esa perra cometieron el más grande error al engendrarla, y ella tendrá que pagar por el error de sus padres—decía histérica—así como tu pagaste los errores de Cordelia, y yo pague el error de mis padres al aceptar el deshacer el compromiso, esa bastarda pagará con su vida el haber nacido y arruinarme la vida.—dijo y yo tenía ganas de matarla, pero los policías aparecieron, en señal que Sayumi había sido rescatada.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Final**

 **Y llegamos al fin de esta hermosa historia TnT, tengo sentimientos encontrados al ser la primera historia a la que le doy fin (aunque las otras van por el mismo camino) , pero como dicen todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, gracias por leerme y por seguirla hasta el final, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Besos y mil gracias sinceras.**

 **PD: Talvez haga una, pero centrada en una Sayumi y un Akihiko adolescente, si les gusta la idea, háganmelo saber por los reviews por favor. :3**

 **Asile-chan**

*En la habitación oscura donde estaba Sayumi*

"Minutos antes del rescate"

POV SAYUMI

Estaba llorando de nuevo, desesperada con cada segundo que pasaba, no sé si fue por el estado en que me encontraba, pero logré oír la voz de mi padre, me levante rápidamente buscando como verlo, pero no hallaba forma. De repente oí que alguien llamaba por mi nombre, y me apresuré en contestar:

-Aquí estoy! ¡Ayuda!—dije y la puerta se abrió dejándome ver la silueta de muchos hombres que cargaban lámparas, me sacaron del lugar y pude ver a mi madre, quien estaba llorando corriendo a abrazarme:

-Sayumi, hija mía, gracias a Kami te encontramos—decía y ambas llorábamos, yo la abrazaba fuertemente, sin querer separarme de ella ni un solo minuto.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero salgan junto a mis dos compañeros por el lado derecho, nosotros iremos a capturar al agresor.—dijeron dos policías, mientras mi madre y yo nos fuimos tal como nos dijeron y esperamos que arrestaran a la mujer. Poco después, llego papá abrazándonos a ambas, alegre de vernos.

-Mi pequeña, al fin estas con nosotros, nunca más nadie volverá a hacerte daño—me decía mientras seguíamos abrazados.

-Tenía mucho miedo, esa mujer me dijo que fue un error que naciera, que mamá y yo le arrebatamos a papá—dije y vi como ambos apretaban más el abrazo.

-No hagas caso a esa maldita loca—dijo mi padre—el hecho que tu madre y yo estemos juntos y te tengamos como hija es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, esa mujer no esta cuerda y sus palabras no deben afectarte.—me decía papá.

Después de unos momentos nos dirigimos a casa, donde mis tíos nos esperaban, ya todos sabían sobre mi rescate. Llegamos y al entrar me recibieron con muchísimos abrazos y lágrimas, mis tíos no eran del tipo que llora frente a nadie, bueno a excepción del tio Laito y el tío Kanato, pero ese día todos lo hicieron, no solo frente a los demás, sino frente a Akihiko y a sus padres, que también se encontraban en casa, y que, al llegar su turno también me abrazaron, incluso el tonto principito ingles me abrazó muy fuerte y me sonreía.

-Gracias a Akihiko dimos con tu paradero—dijo Reiji—te debemos mucho, pequeño.—le decía.

-No es nada, estoy alegre de haber ayudado a encontrarla—respondió él.

-Si no fuera por ese broche que le diste como regalo, no la hubiésemos hallado tan fácil—decía mi madre, y al ver mi cara de duda me explicaron sobre como el broche era en realidad un rastreador y que gracias a eso habían dado conmigo.

El resto de la noche pasó entre risas y alegría, mientras todos estaban más tranquilos al haberme recuperado.

Salí un momento junto a Akihiko, tenía que agradecerle también, ese principito había sido de mucha ayuda.

-Gracias, salvaste mi vida—dije sinceramente.

-No hice mucho—respondió y paso un buen rato en silencio, como debatiendo si decirme algo o no, pero al final, volvió a hablar: -Yo fui secuestrado poco antes de venir a este país—dijo y lo mire asombrada—en un descuido, los padres de un chiquillo con el que supuestamente éramos amigos me secuestraron, me venderían al mercado negro, un príncipe tiene muchísimo valor incluso en esos lugar—decía con la mirada baja, recordarlo debía de ser difícil—Tenían problemas financieros y no hallaron mejor forma de solucionarlo—proseguía—Pero por suerte mis padres me rescataron, aunque tuvo que pasar casi una semana; -se detuvo un momento, tomando aire—luego de eso decidimos mudarnos acá un tiempo, mi padre siempre viajaría para tener el reino bajo control, pero mi abuelo y mi tío se harían cargo mientras tanto, sentía mucho miedo de seguir en el lugar, y al venir evite tener contacto con los demás, temía que me volviesen a secuestrar—dijo y levando la mirada—pero cierta princesita malcriada me hizo entrometerme en su vida desde un comienzo, apenas tenía pocos días de haber ingresado cuando tu llegaste, y arruinaste mi plan de no hablarle a nadie—mientras decía eso me miro a los ojos—eres diferente, y lo noté desde un principio,-finalizo y yo no sabía que responderle, eso explicaba muchas cosas, sobre su forma de ser. Después de meditar mis palabras no hallé más que hacerle una promesa:

-No tengas temor al estar conmigo—dije viendo al frente—tú me salvaste, y de ahora en más te protegeré,-dije y lo mire, para encontrarme con su cara llena de sorpresa.

-Nos protegeremos—dijo y rio, mientras me ofrecía su mano para pactar la promesa— que así sea, princesita.

-Que así sea, principito,-dije tomando su mano, para luego sonreírle verdaderamente y quedarnos observando el cielo un rato, hasta que el sueño nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos así, recostando nuestras cabezas en la pared.

POV YUI

Al salir a ver porqué Sayumi y Akihiko no entraban, me encontré con una escena enternecedora, ambos dormidos, juntos y con sus caras llenas de tranquilidad, fui por Ayato para que me ayudara a moverlos, pero al oírlo, todos en la casa fueron a ver la escena: desde el resto del clan Sakamaki, hasta los padres de Akihiko. Luego de observarlos y que Laito tomara una fotografía del momento, levantamos a los niños con cuidado de no despertarlos y los padres de Akihiko se despidieron, cargándolo en brazos hacía el auto.

Los demás entramos y dejamos a Sayumi en su habitación, luego cada quien se despidió para irse a dormir, Ayato y yo nos recostamos tranquilos en la cama, mientras hablábamos de lo feliz que estábamos por tener a nuestra niña de vuelta:

-Me alegra que esto no haya llegado a más—me decía mi amado pelirrojo.

-Si, ya tenemos a nuestra pequeña con nosotros, no puedo estar más agradecida—le dije.

-No me habría perdonado que le hubiese pasado algo por nuestra culpa—dijo cambiando a un tono más preocupado—todo por esa loca—finalizo.

-No volverá a pasar, aun somos nuevos en esto, pero lo hemos hecho bien hasta el momento, y sé que esto no volverá a ocurrir—dijo tratando de tranquilizando.—tendremos más cuidado y podemos sacarla del colegio si quieres—dije, al fin de todo, creo que eso sería lo mejor.

-No lo veo necesario—dijo Ayato sorprendiéndome—no fue culpa del colegio, esa loca lo había planeado por mucho tiempo e indudablemente ocurría en algún momento—dijo mientras yo seguía sorprendida.

-Ayato… tienes razón—dije, después de todo, eso era una de las pocas cosas que a lo mejor no habríamos podido evitar, y que, de una forma u otra tendríamos que pasar.

-Aun después de tantos años seguimos aprendiendo a ser padres—dijo el con una risilla—todavía nos falta mucho que recorrer—finalizo.

-Falta ver cómo será de adolescente—dije mientras me abrazaba a Ayato.

-Ni me lo recuerdes—me contestó devolviéndome el abrazo—alejaré de ella a cualquier chico que se le acerque—me dijo, esa era mi esposo: un celoso total.

-No me molestaría si se quedara con Akihiko—mencione con un poco de picardía, me hacía gracia ver como sacaba sus celos de padre.-¿Me dirás que no piensas que es buen partido? Desde ya se preocupan uno por el otro, quien sabe si hasta se gusten…-dije y vi como él se sentó de repente.

-No es así, son solo unos niños,-dijo indignado al oír lo que decía—es cierto que entre todos los mocosos y escuincles es el único que tal vez, la merezca un poco, pero eso solo será cuando se gradúen, de la universidad; de su 3 tercera carrera, de medicina…-seguia y yo no pude evitar reír.

-Ayato, mejor di que quieres que salgan hasta que sean ancianos—dije divertida.

-No es mala idea, -dijo reflexionando sobre mi idea—como sea, más le vale que nunca la trate mal, o si no, será viuda incluso antes de que se comprometan—dijo y volvió a recostarse, bien era cierto que aun teníamos mucho camino que recorrer, y con un padre tan celoso como ayato, y una hija tan ególatra y bella como Sayumi, esto sería algo verdaderamente único.

Fin


End file.
